


I Yield To You... Only You.

by thephantomshipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Annie is cute af, Awkward Romance, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Not Beta Read, POV Annie Leonhart, Protective Annie Leonhart, Shameless Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Titan Annie Leonhart, Titan Shifters, Useless Lesbians, out of character maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshipper/pseuds/thephantomshipper
Summary: Annie Leonhart - "The angle of approach of her slashing attack is impeccable...she carves deeply into the target. Personality-wise, she tends to be a loner and has trouble cooperating."Mikasa Ackerman - "She's mastered every single difficult subject perfectly. Her talent is historically unprecedented, making her the most valuable of them all."-Keith ShadisWhat if your soul mate was under your nose the whole time and you had already loved them all along. Would you abandon everything you had ever known and fight for them to your last breath?The answer was easy for Annie.Yes.NOTE THIS FIC RATING HAS CHANGED! CH.5 onward is explicit.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Rico Brzenska/Hange Zoë
Comments: 63
Kudos: 273





	1. You Fill My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't claim to own any part of SnK including the characters.
> 
> I just wanted some fluff with my leading ladies. 
> 
> Written to Los Ageless by St.Vincent on repeat.

Annie Leonhart - "The angle of approach of her slashing attack is impeccable...she carves deeply into the target. Personality-wise, she tends to be a loner and has trouble cooperating."  
Mikasa Ackerman - "She's mastered every single difficult subject perfectly. Her talent is historically unprecedented, making her the most valuable of them all."  
-Keith Shadis

Annie landed on her back with a thump as Mikasa stood over her. That red scarf wrapped around her face obscuring her mouth. Mikasa extended her hand to the blonde lying prone on the floor. Annie reached for it and instead of a helping hand Mikasa curled her fingers twice, goading the blonde. _Hmph, so she wants to go again? So be it._

Annie flipped herself to her feet and assumed her stance. Her left leg slightly further forward and both her fists framing her face. Her pastel blue eyes meeting the dark grey of Mikasas. "Ready Leonhart?" Mikasa asked, unmoving, hand on her hip. Annie gritted her teeth in response and threw her punch. 

Mikasa dodged to the side and crashed her open palm into Annie's stomach, winding her. "Too slow." she taunted, the usually quiet and cold warrior showing a hint of a smile in the eyes framed by her long black hair. 

Annie lunged again, this time throwing a kick towards Mikasa's knee. Mikasa effortlessly dodged and countered with a kick of her own, connecting with Annie's ankle on her planted foot. Annie fell again. 

She needed no encouragement to return to her feet and she circled Mikasa. Watching for any hint, any inkling as to where she would strike next. Her left arm twitched and Annie had anticipated the strike, cooly grasping Mikasa's wrist as the jab came. She twisted whilst sweeping the feet from underneath her. Mikasa was on her back and Annie moved to grapple. 

She pinned the half Asian beneath her, trapping her with her arms above her head, hips flush against hips. _Is that, butterflies?_ Their noses touched, their breath ghosting over each others mouths as Mikasa's scarf had fallen away. They both looked into each others eyes with a fierce intensity. _Mikasa has pretty eyes._

"Do you yield to me Ackerman?" Annie finally broke the silence, her face flushed and her breath short. By this point a crowd had assembled around them. Eren, Armin and Connie both stood open mouthed while Sasha was practically bursting with excitement. 

"Yes," Mikasa sighed, "I yield Annie. This time." _There'll be another?_ Annie's heart soared and she had no idea why. 

Sasha cheered Annie's name, gushing that she had bested the greatest warrior in the 104th. Annie ignored Sasha's fangirling and grasped the lapels either side of Mikasa's jacket hauling her up. 

Mikasa stumbled and her hands landed on Annie's hips. They pressed flush and immediately recoiled. Annie felt the burn in her cheeks and a similar blush crept across Mikasa's porcelain complexion. 

_What? What is this?_

Annie didn't know what had come over her and time itself seemed to slow, the others faded into the background leaving only Mikasa in her field of view. Before she knew what she was doing, she reached for the red scarf lying on the ground by her feet. She carefully wrapped it around Mikasa's neck with a tenderness she never knew she was capable of. 

"Perhaps we'll do this again sometime soon Ackerman." Annie whispered only loud enough for Mikasa to hear before pulling up the hood of her white sweatshirt and walking off, leaving the field. _I need to think._

Reiner found her under a tree to the south side of the training area. He had watched the whole thing unfold and through years of experience knew exactly what those rising flushes meant. "Annie, what was that about?" He crossed his arms and leant against the oak she had perched under. Its huge roots cradling her in her solitude. "I don't know what you mean. We fought, I won." Reiner half laughed half snorted. "You could have fooled me, _lover girl._ " 

Annie tensed all over and widened her eyes, "That's not what that was." Reiner sat down close beside her, close enough she could feel his body heat. "Annie, you know fine well what that was."

She shuffled away from him and turned her shoulder. "I bested her in combat. I can't help flushing and It doesnt mean what you think it means. it's a byproduct of my victory. Nothing more." _But that heat was real, and those butterflies were real, and that tenderness was real._

It worked and Reiner backed off sensing he wouldn't get through to her, "Ah well, a man can hope, at least she's just your rival. It could be worse, she could be your soul mate. Then again, neither of you will know till you're both eighteen! " He laughed and she swung out a fist but she was too slow, he was already gone. She sighed and she knew she was being foolish, Mikasa was on her mind and it was plain for all to see. 

Annie had found a patch of long grass to hide in for the rest of practice and she lay watching the clouds pass over the bright blue sky. Her mind constantly wandering back to her peculiar reaction to Mikasa, how she felt when they touched, the butterflies when she looked in her eyes. She thought of the colour of Mikasa's cheeks, did she feel similarly affected? The bell for dinner went and Annie snapped out of that train of thought. _I still have a mission to complete._

Annie pushed the food around her plate, her hood still firmly up to block out the world. Hints of a blonde fringe peeking through betraying her identity. She sat alone at the back of the hall watching the others. Sasha was attempting to steal Connie's dinner, much to his chagrin. Her eyes swept the room and settled on Reiner and Bertholdt, both of them were engrossed in conversation. Another sweep and her eyes met cold grey. 

Mikasa was staring at her. 

Annie nearly choked on her mouthful as she held Mikasa's gaze. She put down her fork and the outside world fell away to nothing as she looked at the fire in those eyes. Sasha appeared hovering over her and Annie knew exactly what the tall brunette wanted. She slid the almost untouched plate her way without breaking eye contact with Mikasa. 

_She's staring at me, and I'm staring back. Do I like her? No, impossible._

Annie stood and lazily nodded her intention to leave, sauntering out of the building and onto the porch. She waited to see if she was being followed and sure enough, Mikasa appeared. 

Annie sucked a long breath through her teeth, still with her back to Mikasa and attempted to focus. "Do I have something on my face Mikasa?" She cooly asked the other cadet and Mikasa didn't answer. Annie turned to look her in the eye, "You've been staring at me. Why?" _Does she like me? Or worse does she hate me?_

Mikasa cocked her head, her hand on her hip looking down at Annie's expressionless face. "Fight me. Again." she stated, blunt as ever. A twitch of a smile appeared on Annie's face. "would you like to do it here or back in the training ground?" 

Mikasa didn't even answer and started walking off to the woods that hid the training area and Annie followed three paces behind. Her pulse was racing at the thought of Mikasa, or was it the thought of the fight? Unease spread through her at the uncertainty, _I like Mikasa._ the thought startled Annie, suddenly concerned with whether or not she was liked in return.

The pair found themselves in the clearing faster than they had anticipated and it took Annie a second to realise where they were. Mikasa turned to face her, assuming her usual aloof stance and Annie pulled her fists up to guard. 

There was no warning as Mikasa threw her knee into Annie's guard, her forearms bearing the brunt of the blow. Annie ducked and threw her own foot into Mikasa's planted shin and she winced. Annie smirked, "Too slow Ackerman." She taunted her with the same words she had used against her earlier. 

Mikasa lunged and again Annie sidestepped, this time not lashing out. "I know how you fight now Mikasa. You twitch before you move, it gives away your intention. Focus." Mikasa twitched and went in for the jab and again Annie used her own force to land Mikasa on her back, straddling her and pinning her hands beside her head.

The heat was unbearable, starting where the two were joined and settling in the blush on their cheeks. It wiped Annie's mind, there was only the physical here and now and she stayed silent, her blue eyes boring into Mikasa's grey. They were nose to nose and Annie didn't dare move. 

The reverse came unexpectedly and Annie slammed into the dirt, suddenly pinned under Mikasa in the exact hold she had her in previously. Annie's skin tingled as goosebumps rose all over her flesh. _Kiss me._ Her eyes widened at her innermost thoughts and her breath shortened. It didn't go unnoticed by Mikasa, the faintest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Have I bested you Annie?" she smirked and Annie stayed silent. 

Mikasa pushed herself off and began walking toward camp. "Until next time Leonhart." she called over her shoulder and Annie watched her walk away into the night. 

It was a good hour before Annie made it back to the barracks. She walked silently into the bunkhouse, grabbed her baggy shorts and a shirt and stalked back out towards the showers. She avoided the other girls in the bunk who looked at her with their usual disdain; Ymir, Krista and Sasha however there was no Mikasa. _No doubt she's with Eren_ her thoughts were almost jealous much to Annie's dismay and she rushed to the showers. 

Mikasa wasn't with Eren it turned out as Annie strode into the female bathhouse and came face to face with a very naked Mikasa. Not that they hadn't seen each other in the nude before but now Annie _noticed_ her. The fire in her cheeks could have toasted marshmallows as Annie's eyes searched for a place to settle anywhere but Mikasa's firm abs or long toned legs. 

She turned her back to the scene before her and started on removing her own clothing. Her boots came off followed by her jacket, hoodie, trousers, shirt and finally her undergarments. Annie felt exposed. She avoided Mikasa's eye, keeping her back to her and stepping under the flow of one of the showers. She let down her hair and bliss exploded through her very being as the hot water cascaded over her fully. 

Annie braced herself on the tiles with one hand as she soaked in the comfort of the water, forgetting for a second about the other woman in there. "Annie, what happened to your back?" Mikasa whispered, askinglike it was the first time she had ever seen Annie. In a way it was, she had never paid attention to her much before but now for some reason Mikasa was intrigued by her sparring partner. 

Annie didn't purposefully ignore her, the memories of her lashes whilst training with her father suddenly coming to the forefront of her mind and it was a good five minutes before she spoke. "Belt." she stated simply with as little emotion as she could, still unwilling to face Mikasa. She washed quickly and stormed out of the shower, drying herself and rushing to put on her sleepwear. 

Annie was flustered and she raced to her bunk, desperate to be anywhere but around Mikasa. She donned her usual white hoodie and pulled up the hood, curling up underneath the blankets and facing the wall. She didn't understand why it affected her, why she cared about what Mikasa thought of her. She didn't want or need her pity. 

Her dreams were filled with training as they always were, this time her sparring partner wasn't her father as it had always been, this time it was the raven haired warrior. Annie and Mikasa traded blows until Annie found herself pinned beneath her again. This time she said it, "Kiss me." and Mikasa did. It was heaven and Annie swore she could smell the faintest hint of Jasmine. Mikasa tasted like strawberries and Annie gasped as she kissed her neck, her body dropping to mold against her own. Her hands were free to explore and Annie did, caressing every inch or Mikasa she could reach. She shuddered with a gasp and Mikasa's hands trailed lazily up her inner thigh. It was too much and she moaned out Mikasa's name. 

Annie bolted upright gasping from the intensity, her body tingled at the memory and she placed her fingers on her lips, chasing the ghost of a kiss. She struggled to calm her breathing and the raging torrent of emotion pulsing through her veins. She sighed and pushed her hood down in the darkness before looking toward Mikasa's bunk. The grey steel of Mikasa's open eyes looked right back at her. In the dim moonlight Annie could make out Mikasa's cat like features studying her. She dropped to her back and rolled away, hoping to play it off as a nightmare in the morning, if anyone even asked. 

She still woke before the rest of them and dressed hurriedly. She left the other girls sleeping soundly in their bunks and stepped onto the porch to watch the sun rising over the forest. The sky was streaked with hues of deep purple, orange, red and blue. Annie could have watched the sun rise over the horizon forever. 

"You talk in your sleep." came a quiet voice from behind her. Annie turned her head to see Mikasa standing by the doorway, leaning against the wall in her sleepwear. Her hair was mussed adorably and Annie felt the rising blush as she thought of her dream. 

"And what secrets did I let slip?" Annie asked as deadpan as she could muster. Mikasa's face gave nothing away, "You say whoosh every night repeatedly like a mantra, but last night you said kiss me." Annie went chalk white and stared her down. _I'll never live it down if I said Mikasa…_ "And?" Annie asked, more aggressive than she had intended. Mikasa smirked, "Never mind. Spar with me tonight."

Mikasa went back inside and Annie stared horrified at the spot she had occupied.

The cadets gathered in the woodland in their ODM gear ready for today's training. Annie stood at the back as always, leaning against a tree looking thoroughly bored. Instructor Shadis explained the exercise, to track and eliminate the wooden titan mannequins. They were split into pairs; Erin with Armin, Sasha with Connie, Jean with Marco, Ymir with Krista, Bertholdt with Reiner and that only left... "Ackerman with Leonhart." Shadis barked and Annie's heart both sank and soared. 

Mikasa walked over to Annie, her back straight and shoulders squared, one hand balanced on her hip. The trademark red scarf obscured half her face so only her eyes were visible. "Leonhart." Mikasa stated in acknowledgement, "Ackerman." Annie countered. 

"Maybe you'll have different dreams tonight, maybe crouching on a tree branch as I take down all the titans." Mikasa said unflinching and Annie's eyes widened, her pallor a sickly grey. _She knows_ Annie thought absolutely terrified at the admission. "Or maybe I'll leave you in the dust and whoosh all night Ackerman." 

Annie barged past Mikasa and fired off her ODM gear, zipping up to the tree canopy. "Coming Ackerman?" She shouted down to the figure still on the ground and she was quickly joined by her training partner. 

They zipped through the trees in tandem, they complimented each other as an aerial threat. Their styles allowing them to move freely without worry they would entangle with the other. Annie struck first as they came upon their first mannequin. The blades sinking into the sandbag at the perfect angles as she cut through it with ease. Mikasa studied her form and was impressed. For being so short Annie was exceptionally comfortable in the air. Her flying style mimicked her fighting style with one leg extended and her blades up around her face. She looked free and even whooshed aloud as she propelled herself forward. 

It was the closest to emotion Mikasa had ever seen from the stoic blonde, other than when she was asleep of course. 

They 'whooshed' through the course and scored top marks. As a reward, neither of them had to run laps, Sasha and Connie came bottom of the pile and "Potato Girl" as she had been lovingly nicknamed lamented the fact she would be late for dinner. 

Dinner was awkward. There would only be the two of them for a while and Annie was nervous. Her face never betrayed anything but it felt like Mikasa could see right through the facade and saw her, Annie the person not Annie the fighter. They sat across from each other in silence. Annie prodded at the bean soup in the bowl, her head down and hood up as usual. 

"Annie, eat." Mikasa said and Annie snapped up her head. "Not hungry." _You make me nervous._ Mikasa looked at her fiercely and Annie, feeling like a chastised child finally ate. 

They set down their spoons and cleaned up their bowls in tandem. Neither of them speaking to the other leaving an uncomfortable silence. Mikasa signalled for Annie to follow and Annie did, right out of the hut and towards the training fields, her eyes trained on the sway of Mikasa's hips the whole way. 

The punch came fast and the pain spread across Annie's face. The blood dripping from her nose. This time neither of them could gain the upper hand and both fighters had resorted to dirty tactics. At some point they had both removed their jackets and shirts and were both down to their undervests. Both were slick with sweat and panting, each desperately trying to be the victor. 

Annie raised her fists again in her guard, _Im gonna win, I need to win… What did I say in my sleep?_ Annie cursed herself for being distracted and lashed out quickly, the sole of her foot connecting with Mikasa's chest and throwing her back. Mikasa flipped back to her feet and ran at the blonde, an uppercut connecting with her jaw and knocking Annie to the floor. 

Mikasa took the chance and pinned her there. Annie fully expected to be subdued until she submitted but Mikasa surprised her. Taking her trademark red scarf, she gently dabbed at Annie's bleeding nose, cleaning the blood from her porcelain skin. Annie's eyes widened then crinkled at the edges from the display of affection from her sparring partner, tears threatening to fall.

Mikasa gently placed her hand on Annie's cheek and Annie's every muscle tightened, her breathing slowing as she gazed into Mikasa's grey eyes, the smell of Jasmine enveloping her and she briefly wondered if Mikasa also tasted of strawberries. _Kiss me!_ Mikasa stood up. To say Annie was disappointed was an understatement but she returned her face to its usual expressionless state and silently stared at the sky. 

Mikasa replaced her shirt and jacket, winding her scarf back into place around her neck. She started back for camp and called behind her with an element of mirth "You said my name in your sleep." 

It was a while before Annie willed herself to move, unwilling to speak to Mikasa. She was humiliated. To be attracted to anyone was completely alien to Annie and here she was, captivated by the best soldier in the 104th. _I can't jeopardize my mission. Put her to the back of your mind Annie!_

Mikasa was in the showers again as Annie entered for her nightly shower. The routine was the same as before. She wordlessly washed and dressed in her nightwear, donned her hoodie and went to bed. 

Annie dreamed of Mikasa again that night, of combing her hands through long black hair, of wrestling her beneath her, taking charge and enjoying the feel of her skin on her own. Kissing her deeply. "Mikasa…" she moaned aloud and she sprang awake panting, scrambling to pull her hood down. 

She pressed her face into her hands, wiping away the sweat and allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark. Mikasa stood over her. The black haired beauty signalled over her shoulder to the door and Annie quietly slipped out of bed, following her out to the porch. 

Mikasa still had her back to her as she stepped into the cold moonlight. She lingered a pace behind Mikasa, keeping some distance between them, her fingers twitching, _I want to reach out and touch her._

Mikasa spun around and took a pace toward Annie closing the gap whilst towering over the short blonde. They were unbearably close and Annie's fingers longed to touch that jet black hair. "You dream of me Annie?" not really a question but Annie dropped her guard, her eyes betraying her confusion and her attraction, much to Mikasa's surprise. "Yes." she breathed, terrified. 

Mikasa reached out a hand, cupping Annie's jaw and tilting her head up to face her fully. It was swift and chaste. Mikasa touched her lips to the blonde with the faintest of brushes and Annie saw fireworks, too scared to move but with legs like jelly. Her eyes closed on instinct and everything that mattered to her in that moment was Mikasa. 

What felt like a surge of electricity raced through Annie's veins as she took her chance. She ran her fingers through Mikasa's hair and kissed her in return. Mikasa's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her in closer, she felt the warm body tight against her and could have died happy there and then. _She does taste like strawberries!_

They broke apart from the kiss and Annie pressed her head into Mikasa's shoulder, folding herself into the taller woman's arms. Neither of them spoke, simply enjoying the close contact with another human being that the life they had chosen sought to deny them at every turn. 

Wordlessly Mikasa pulled away from Annie and made her way back inside. She stopped briefly at the door and turned back to look at a flushed Annie, the moonlight illuminating her delicate features, turning her fair hair almost silver. Her eyes sparkled like the sunshine on the waves on a turquoise lake and Mikasa decided then and there she would happily drown in them forever. She smiled and disappeared back into the barracks leaving Annie alone to process everything that had just happened. 

After sometime on the porch Annie headed back to her bunk, she left her hood down and rather than staring at the wall, she turned toward Mikasa. Watching her sleeping peacefully on the other side of the room. Annie let out a rare smile and let herself fall into sleep, for once welcoming the nightly dreams of Mikasa. 

For the next few months Annie and Mikasa sparred every night and stole moments where they could and for once Annie was truly content. She had even forgotten all about her mission, the hidden secret that she shared only with Bertholdt and Reiner.

They grew close even though their main way of communicating was purely physical. During dinners Annie sat by herself and Mikasa hung around Eren and Armin, usually pulling Eren and Jean apart. Annie didn't mind, she knew that night was where she got Mikasa to herself. When everyone else was asleep she would match herself physically with the warrior. Beating each other to a bloody pulp then at its height it would spill into chaste kisses that left them breathless and warmed their very soul. It never went any further than that however much Annie wished it did, they were still only seventeen and Annie knew it would be better to wait till they didn't share a room with three other girls. 

Her 18th birthday came and Mikasa shared the day with her, surprising her with a forest green scarf, the colour of the survey corps cloaks. They still barely spoke yet they spent the day in the trees, Mikasa wanted to see the Annie she knew was hidden underneath and Annie's gentle smile was visible for all to see as they chased each other through the canopy. Their scarves billowed behind them, red and green flashes through the sky a whisper of their lust for life and their bond together. 

"I'm joining the survey corps." Mikasa stated bluntly as they perched on a tree branch. Annie's eyes widened in horror, she tightened the scarf around her neck as her heart plummeted into her stomach. "Why? You're clearly going to finish top. Why would you throw away your place in the military police?" 

Mikasa sighed, clasping Annie's hand in her own and smiling thin lipped, "I have to protect Eren." Annie let go of her hand, "No, he forged his own path. If he wants to die then let him. Don't ruin your chance at survival!" Mikasa snatched at Annie's hand and pulled her close, winding her arms around the blonde's midriff and nuzzling the crook of her neck "I'll tell you why one day but Eren is my brother, I won't leave him."

Mikasa fired off her ODM gear and zipped away and Annie felt a solitary tear slide down her cheek. _The mission… Dad… Mikasa_

The realisation hit her like a ton of bricks, she had to keep Mikasa safe, no matter what that meant or what it would cost. 

Graduation was coming up and the cadets were patrolling the walls near Trost when it happened, the colossal titan appeared again, standing over fifty meters tall. It kicked the gates with such force it knocked a hole in wall Rose, just like it had five years ago with wall Maria. Annie had known the day was coming and stood to bear witness to the fall of humanity as she stared into the eyes of their impending doom.


	2. My Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evacuation of Trost begins where Annie finds her humanity and shows Mikasa her darkest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annie might go a bit OOC since this is Canon divergent and is a kind of "what if" fic with Annie on the Eldian side rather than Marley but it's just growth etc. 
> 
> Wrote this chapter to Bulletproof Picasso by Train

The evacuation of Trost had begun as the titans began shambling through the hole in the wall. The experienced members of the garrison were instructed to head up the front of the attack whilst the cadets of the 104th took the middle of Trost District as a backup. The Elite squad were to head up the evacuation and it was there Mikasa was assigned. 

Annie shivered knowing what was coming. She had been outside the walls, she had faced the titans, this was no different. A part of her wished she was back in the Elites, watching over Mikasa but she propelled herself forward with Reiner and Bertholdt, hopping from rooftop to rooftop. 

It was here Annie felled a titan for the first time. It had shambled slowly up the tight street and its appearance all of a sudden disgusted her. She fired off the anchors of her ODM gear and landed them squarely in the nape of the titans neck. She hit the gas and accelerated into a spiral till the last second where she ripped her blades through the titans weak spot. It fell and the corner of her mouth twitched as the steam billowed from its lifeless body. 

Bertholdt and Reiner zipped past overhead and she followed. "If the titans are this far in then the vanguard has fallen." Annie shouted over to the others. Marco rejoined the group from his own titan experience and they stopped to keep watch from a defensible position. 

It wasn't long before Connie, Sasha, Jean, Ymir, Krista and Armin joined them on the rooftop. Armin sank to his knees and stayed facing forward, staring off into the distance. "Where is Eren? Mina? Thomas?" Annie asked Connie and he shrugged, "Dead I think." Annie drew a breath and nuzzled her green scarf thinking of Mikasa, her heart breaking for the woman who had stolen it. "We wait here, till the bells signal the all clear." Annie stated taking charge of the group, determined to survive, if not for herself, then for her warrior. 

Mikasa saw the 15m aberrant run through the rear guard, totally ignoring them. The squad followed, knowing it was running squarely towards the refugees. She acted the fastest, anchoring herself into its nape and soaring through the air, one knee extended, blades framing her face. She blasted her gas and sliced deeply into the titans neck. So deep she blunted her blades and she rode with its body to a skidding halt. 

She studied the scene before her, standing on the head of the titan she had felled. A merchant was blocking the gates through wall Rose, "What are you people doing? My comrades are _dying_ out there! With the inhabitants yet to evacuate… they're fighting the titans and dying because of it…" 

The fat, short and balding merchant oozed with greed and superiority and he confronted her. "Of course they are! Sacrificing your hides for the protection of the citizens and their goods is supposed to be your job! Don't get so full of yourself just because your one hundred years of freeloading is finally serving a purpose!" 

Mikasa took a step toward him, her eyes darkened and her face ashen. She gripped the blade in her right hand and brought it up to frame her face. Her left knee extended as she mimicked the strongest woman she knew, hoping to draw some of her character into the menace in her voice. "If you think people dying for others is a matter of course, surely you can understand. Sometimes the loss of one precious life can help save many others…" 

He took a step backwards, his nervousness apparent, "Try it then, I'm the head of the companies in this town! Even your employer is a longtime acquaintance of mine! The fate of lowly grunts like you is a trifle for us to decide!"

Mikasa bridged the distance, her breath ghosting over his face. Her blade was still raised and she whispered loudly so everyone could hear her intent," It's a cadaver, why is it speaking?"

His goons stood dumbfounded, waiting for instructions." Pull away the cart..." They rushed to the cart and pulled it out of the gate, the refugees began rushing through. Mikasa took a breath and she stood down, a woman and her child both thanked her profusely and the kid looked at her with pure awe. She remembered that look from whenever she glanced at Eren's face as the survey corps rolled through Shiganshina. She smiled at the little girl and pulled up her scarf. She saluted them through the gate, turned her back and zeroed in on the titans. 

She downed any titans she came across with precision and fury, desperately battling to protect the refugees. Her blades were a flurry as she zipped from titan to titan till the bells rang loud and proud. Her heart soared, the refugees made it out! Her comrades started to retreat behind wall Rose as she sped off in the opposite direction before anyone could stop her. She shouted hastily over her shoulder, "I'll go assist with the rear guards retreat!" and with that she sped off, her thoughts filled with Eren, Armin… And Annie. 

Connie was tired of hearing the same monologue from the other Cadets, Jean wouldn't shut up about how it was all futile and Connie couldn't take it any longer, "We have no choice but to fight tooth and nail against the tide and kill those titans as they come! If we stand around here doing nothing we'll be in exactly the same situation, the titans will congregate around here too! If we keep scurrying around like mice we will waste the precious gas we have left. And once we completely lose our mobility its over!“

Jean rolled his eyes, "You're using your head for a change Connie, however… Do you really think we can make a difference given our current manpower? Most of the front guard have been slaughtered so who's going to take charge of this suicide mission?“

Annie calmly walked over, "Since none of you are on my level, I'll take the lead. Now, the 3-4 meter class titans will have infested the supply rooms themselves but we can deal with that when we get there. Break off into groups of three and each take down the climbing titans, the bigger targets. Come from all sides and ration your gas, use the swing to propel you as much as you can." 

A murmur went up around the cadets and they all looked toward the normally silent blonde with a new-found respect. All of them except Reiner and Bertholdt who looked at her with disdain. 

Mikasa sped toward the supply tower at a lightning quick pace, watching entire squads standing vacantly on the rooftops. Her eyes scanning for any of her comrades. She saw the palest blonde hair and a flash of forest green. She made a beeline for the rooftop. It had to be her. 

"Annie!" Mikasa screeched as she came in far too quickly. Annie braced herself and wrapped her arms around the incoming brunette as they both skidded along the rooftop. Annie landed firmly on her back with Mikasa's weight on top of her. Annie nuzzled into her neck, veiled by those comforting Raven strands. _She's here and in my arms, I never want to let her go!_ "You're safe." Mikasa sighed into her ear and Annie simply gripped her tighter. Not believing she was really there. They hurriedly stood up to a crowd of onlookers. Sasha was giggling away at their obvious show of affection whilst Jean stared at them, wide eyed in disappointment that Mikasa was very clearly off the market. Ymir cleared her throat and the two broke apart, putting a bit of distance between them. 

Mikasa cleared her throat, the blush rising on her face. "Sorry Annie but have you seen Eren?" Annie shook her head, her heart falling into her stomach, "Armin is over there, I would talk to him." She nodded in Armins direction and ghosted her hand over Mikasa's in support. 

She strutted over to Armin, preparing herself for the worst, "Armin, are you okay?!" The tears flowed freely down his face, Mikasa was worried. "Armin… Where's Eren?" 

Armin held her gaze for the longest time, she didn't move, didn't flinch, just waited for him to speak. Armin started, his voice unwavering and robotic as the tears silently cut tracks across his grimy skin. "Trainee squad 34, our team… Thomas Wagner, Nack Teaz, Millius Zermusky, Mina Carolina, _Eren Jaeger_. The aforementioned fell bravely in the line of duty."

Annie looked on, eyes wide _The brat really died? No, Mikasa's brother died… I want to hold her_ Annie sighed, the yearning to comfort Mikasa overwhelming her and clouding her mind. Mikasa remained unmoving and stoic as always. Armin continued, "I'm sorry Mikasa, Eren… Sacrificed himself for me. I was unable- I couldn't do a thing! Forgive me…" 

Mikasa placed her hand on Armins shoulder, forcing his downcast eyes to meet her own, "Armin, calm down this is neither the time or place to be emotional. Stand up." She hauled Armin to his feet and held her focus, pulling her trademark red scarf up over her mouth. Annie knew her well enough now to read Mikasa's body and she was seething underneath. 

She turned to Annie and her eyes had taken on a steel grey hue, "If we eliminate the titans swarming the HQ everyone can replenish their gas supplies and climb the wall. Is that correct?" Annie simply nodded and Marco piped up, "Uh yeah, but even with you around there's still too many." 

Mikasa snapped her head to face him, "We can do this! I'm strong. More so than you." She pointed her blade at his throat. "Therefore I am perfectly capable of kicking those titan scumbags collective ass. Are you all such a bunch of incompetents?" Every eye was trained on her, "You gutless, spineless cowards! For shame. You just stand there and watch in helpless envy…" a small chuckle escaped her lips, she was loosing control. "Yeah you do that." 

Annie stepped between them, a flicker of rage visible and her brows furrowed, "What are you talking about? You can't possibly be planning to take on that many titans by yourself! That's suicide!" Mikasa reached out and held Annie's bicep loosely, the contact making her shiver. Mikasa lowered her voice, resolute "If it is then I'll die, it's just that simple. But if I win, I get to live. You don't stand a single chance to win unless you fight." She let go of Annie, turned her back and fled. Firing off her ODM gear and zipping away. "MIKASA!" Annie screamed and ran after her, speeding away toward the retreating figure. 

The wind whipped through her short blonde fringe as she ducked and weaved through the streets at full speed, no doubt Armin and Jean were following behind. Annie struggled to catch up, using her swing to propel her on further and faster than normal. When Mikasa was in range Annie saw her gas jets working full throttle and just as she was coming to the conclusion that Mikasa was going to run out, Mikasa fell from the sky and tumbled to the ground. 

Armin called out from behind her and Annie pulled up her white hood. "I'll get her, you go on ahead!" Armin nodded her way and the rest of the squad went on ahead towards HQ. 

Annie landed gracefully on the roof above the alley Mikasa fell into. She caught sight of the brunette staring onward on her knees, scarf down just accepting her death. A fifteen meter class titan was shambling toward her and Annie had a decision to make. _I have to save her, I have to save them all._ She thumbed the ring on her hand and found its spike. 

She leapt from the rooftop as she sliced her thumb open. A flash of green lightning split the sky and a fifteen meter titan stood where Annie had been falling to the ground. It was distinctly female with the palest blonde hair and big blue eyes, it rippled with muscle and its fingers were pure bone. 

Mikasa looked up as the female titan assumed a fighting stance, one leg extended in front of the other, arms framing its face. The comparisons ran through her mind, "Annie?" She breathed, astounded. There was no mistaking that stance, that hair, those eyes… 

The shambling titan threw its head back and screamed but Annie lunged first. She smashed her giant fist into the titans face and it slammed backward into the ground, totally launched off its feet. She took the chance, crystallising her hand and pummelling it through the titans throat to the nape of its neck. 

Mikasa looked on with awe at the scene before her and she looked up into Annie's eyes, there was a crinkle of emotion on the titans face as she bent forward to inspect Mikasa. 

The moment of understanding was shattered as another 15 meter crashed around the corner bellowing at the top of its lungs with its sights firmly set on the female titan. This titan was different, it moved erratically and its eyes glowed green. It lunged for Annie and pinned her, screeching into the air. It began pummelling her with such ferocity she knew she couldn't beat this one. Making her decision, she retreated from her titan form. 

The body of the female titan lay on the ground. Steam obscuring Mikasa's view of the scene. Was Annie dead? Her heart couldn't take it and she sank back to her knees, tears cascading down her face as her heart began to break. 

The shock and relief coursed through her as Annie burst through the steam and grabbed Mikasa. She hauled her to her feet and pressed her close, hooking their ODM gear together as she fired off the anchors. They stopped on the rooftop overlooking the aberrant titan and Annie watched him take on other titans around them but it fully ignored the two humans perched on the rooftop. 

"How odd." Annie said, "That titan… that's not a titan, that's a titan shifter." Mikasa blinked slowly, unable to process anything. "You were a titan?" "I still am." Annie replied quietly and apprehensively, avoiding meeting her eyes. 

"Look this isn't going to be an easy explanation. All you need to know is this, there are humans that have the ability to change into titans, it's extremely limited and I only know that I can do it. I don't know how or why." She lied, _Reiner and Bertholdt are the real criminals here, right? I can still change this…_ "I do know I'd never use it against anyone now Mikasa, can you keep it a secret? If they found out, they'd kill me."

Mikasa swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded, noting they were still hooked together and enjoying how flush they were. "I won't betray you." Mikasa whispered and Annie breathed a sigh of relief as she nuzzled her neck, "Good, I don't want to lose you." Annie realised that was her first almost confession, Mikasa had begun to mean more to her than she could ever have anticipated and everything seemed amplified in the moment. Wherever Mikasa went, she would follow. 

She pulled away, her arms still wrapped around Mikasa but she faced the titan again. "Since that titan is a shifter, it's going after other titans and we can use that to our advantage. C'mon, I've got enough gas left, we can steer it to HQ."

Annie took off with Mikasa still strapped to her, following the shifter towards freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little chapter but I've got a few more written already. I was going to post on Saturday buuuut I couldn't wait! So I hope you enjoyed it! <3


	3. The 104ths Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Mikasa escape from Trost with the rest of the 104th and the Attack Titans identity is reveales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter again, I promise next one will be longer!
> 
> Written to Islands by The XX

Annie crashed through the stained glass windows of the Garrisons Trost barracks with Mikasa still in her arms. The faces of the 104th surrounded them but Annie didn't care as she grasped Mikasa's face with her hands and looked her over intensely, "Are you hurt?“

Soft lips pressing against her own gave her the answer and Annie sighed at the contact before pulling back and gently resting her forehead against Mikasa's. "I'm sorry about Eren." She whispered. A single tear worked itself free of Mikasa's eye and rolled its way over the porcelain skin of her cheek. "I nearly lost you too. I'm sorry for being reckless." 

"Just don't do it again." Annie whispered in her ear as she unbuckled the straps of their harnesses, allowing Mikasa her own autonomy. Annie stood and looked around at the faces cowering in the corners as the titans surrounding them clawed at the windows. Connie, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, Jean… All of them looked defeated. 

Annie whistled sharp and piercing, making them jump. "On your feet. Let's refuel and get out of here."

"There's no way out, there's titans in the basement and we're surrounded." Jean had never sounded so deflated and it irritated Annie. She looked around, the anger splitting her usual bored facade. "We either wait to die in here or fight for our lives out there! Mikasa was right, you're all cowards!“

Before anyone could respond a crash boomed around the room as the sheer force of a titan shook the building. Not just any titan, the Attack titan had arrived. The cadets gasped as their saviour pummeled the titans surrounding the building to dust. 

"We forgot to mention we brought a friend." Mikasa said whilst smirking. She made her way to Annie's side and threaded her fingers through Annie's own, clasping them tightly. "Armin, do you have a plan?" She turned to face the small blonde boy she had known for most of her life, her last connection to Shiganshina and home. 

"Annie was right about Titans in the supply rooms, there are seven four meter class titans downstairs. I have a plan. Using the Military police rifles and the elevator, we could distract the titans thus leaving them open to attack from the most skilled warriors in our class. You, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Berthold and Reiner." 

Nodding her agreement Annie looked toward the boy, "Sounds like a solid plan, I'm in. We should get this done quickly though, we don't know how long our friend outside can last."

The sweat dropped from Annie's brow as she crouched on a beam above the small titans on the ground floor. She looked over toward Mikasa who was similarly perched on a beam to her left as the elevator began to descend with the rest of the cadets. They waited till the moment was right and the titans were close enough before opening fire. This was it. With frightening speed and agility, the top cadets ran along their beams and leapt toward the nape of their titans necks. In rapid succession they fell one by one. 

Annie landed on one knee, her blades still extended and a grin on her face as her titan steamed behind her, however she was pulled from her revelry as a scream split the air. Connie and Sasha had both missed. With lightning reflexes she fired off her anchor and zipped through the air as the titans reached down for their prospective victims. 

The slash of blades cut through the air and the titan stilled, Annie perched on its head as it swiftly fell to the ground landing in front of the stunned Connie Springer. She extended her hand to help him up and watched as Sasha launched herself into Mikasa's arms, tears cascading down her face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

Mikasa allowed herself to smile gently and placed a hand on Sashas back, squeezing lightly. "You're welcome, now please get off me."

They parted and Annie caught Mikasa's eye. The blonde shot her a smirk and wordlessly headed to refill her gas canisters. 

Before long, the whole corps was ready to head out, fresh blades, full tanks and a rifle each strapped to their backs. Mikasa nodded at Annie, it was time to go. 

As the cadets zipped toward the wall in groups, the elite were left on the rooftop watching the end of the Attack titan. It had drawn too many Titans toward it and it was hopelessly outnumbered. They tore into its flesh like wild animals and Annie felt the pity in her stomach. "We should go." She mumbled to no-one in particular. 

Berthold and Reiner exchanged knowing looks with her but she replied with a frown. She had chosen her path now, they weren't the victims, they were the perpetrators, the cause of so many hurts. 

A final bellow escaped the titan and with one motion he ended the lives of the mindless titans surrounding him. He dropped to his knees and the steam billowed from his corpse, obscuring their view. 

A gentle breeze brushed past and cleared the steam enough to see the figure of the shifter protruding from the lifeless figures nape. 

Eren. 

A choked cry flew from Mikasa's lips and she launched herself into the air, Annie hot on her heels. Mikasa encased him in her arms and screamed to the sky, allowing the tears to cascade freely. He was really here, alive. Annie withdrew her blade and cut him free from his titan form before placing a hand on Mikasa's shoulder, sheer elation flowed through her as she watched their reunion but that swiftly came to an end as she looked up toward Berthold and Reiner. 

They had identified their target. 

Mikasa, Eren and Armin were gone for so long and the 104th all stood behind the inner gate to Trost waiting for word. Connie sat and stared at his hands whilst Sashas stomach gave out. Jean cried and the shifters all sat staring into space. "Why now?" Annie said quietly to the other two shifters. "Why ruin what we have here?" 

“We only have ten years left Annie, I want to go home." Reiner said and Berthold stiffened. "We have a job to do, don't forget that."

Annies face was drawn up into a sneer, "What do I have to go back to? An outcast Eldian beaten everyday." She sighed, "I don't want to do this anymore Reiner."

"You fell for an Eldian and she's softened you up. Little stoic Annie abandoning her people for a piece of ass-"

Reiner found himself sprawled on the ground as Annie pulled back her fist from the uppercut she had delivered. Her eyes were narrow and her breath came short, "I'm out, and I will fight you at every turn. For the first time I have something to hold onto."

"How long has it been going on Annie?" Berthold asked quietly as the rest of the 104ths interest was piqued by Annie's violent outburst. "Six months, she's eighteen tomorrow." She whispered, her eyes cast downwards. 

"She's eighteen tomorrow." Berthold sighed knowing Annie was hoping for them to be soulmates, "You know regardless this makes us enemies and if you interfere with the mission I will crush you." The threat was real, delivered as fact with no malice. _She has to be my soul mate… If she's not I'm done for._

"And we will come for Eren. Don't try to stop us."

The blonde turned on her heel and walked off to rub Sashas back as she continued her rather loud vomiting. She had expected to feel some disappointment at abandoning Marley but there was none, she would fight for Paradis, for her people, _for Mikasa_ , till her last breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big bad Bertholdt... We'll see more confrontation coming.
> 
> I need to know ... Are we all wanting smut? Because I wrote an entire chapter of smut! (not the next chapter don't worry!) 
> 
> Yknow what, you're getting smut, this will change to explicit and I'll put in page breaks and mark the chapters E if you want to skip it cause I wasn't intending it to be so intense but uh... It is aha
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a great day <3


	4. Retaking Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie deserts her post to join Alpha squad and help retake Trost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided today is double chapter day!
> 
> This chapters accompanying song is Hot Air Balloon by Owl City (idk why I just like it)

The sound of cannon fire split the air with a loud crack startling the 104th from their depressed musings. Steam billowed from inside the walls and Annie's heart fell inside her chest. _Mikasa is with Eren… She's in the firing line!_

She fired off her anchors and zipped toward the site with the other elites of the 104th in tow. 

Captain Kitz Weilman stood before the trio from Shiganshina with his hand in the air, ready to fire again as he heard the telltale landing of soldiers on the rooftops above them. Mikasa looked upward and took in the sight of Annie, standing there tall and proud with the sun to her back, blinding in her authority. 

"Draw your blades." the blonde whispered nonchalantly and the 104th did as she asked. The cadets surrounded the Garrison, blades extended. 

The captain smirked, "Even your fellow cadets have come to back us up. Ready the Canon!" 

At that moment, Armin rushed out from the steaming corpse of Eren's titan and saluted the captain. He had never looked so determined or so Annie thought. She surprised herself by speaking out first. "We aren't here to back you up Captain, I for one would like to hear what Armin has to say." She raised her blade and lowered her voice, "But be warned, should any harm come to those innocent I will personally hold you accountable."

"Treason!" Kitz screamed pointing to the Cadets on the roof. 

Rico Brzenska, Team leader of the Garrison Alpha squad shook her head, "The whiny runt and the girl are innocent, if they are killed in the crossfire it is you who will be held accountable. Perhaps we should wait for Commander Pyxis?" 

Kitz pushed Brzenska to the side, "Nonsense, as the captain the decision is mine! Ready the Canon!" 

"Wait!" Armin screeched, causing all eyes to center on him, the square quieting to silence. "He isn't an enemy of the human race! We simply wish to disclose everything we know about the titans!" 

Kitz stood nervously, "It's meaningless to beg for your lives! He's shown his true form, there's nothing left to be said!"

"How we see him isn't an issue, you said everyone saw him so they must have seen him fighting the titans?" Armin swallowed before continuing, "So they must have seen the titans attack him as they would any of us?" 

Annie could see the cogs in the Garrisons head turning and she smirked at Armins impassioned speech. The kid was doing alright. 

"They see him exactly the same, as **prey**!" 

A murmur went up around the soldiers standing around him but Kitz looked unmoved, "Don't be taken in by this trap! Prepare to counter-attack!" he bellowed and Annie tightened her grip on her ODM controls. 

"As a soldier I dedicated my heart to the recovery of the human race and if I die keeping that vow then I have no complaints! If we use him we can retake all that was lost! For the glory of humanity I beg you in my final moments, let me explain his strategic value!" 

There was no movement, no noise. The garrison stood alert with all eyes focused on Kitz. 

A single bead of sweat rolled down Annie's forehead, this was it. If the order came was she faster than a cannon? Probably not, but she would find out.

Kitz began to raise his arm, "No matter how he begs, I will follow the rules. Those who break the rules will be eliminated!" 

As his arm reached full extension a hand came up to grasp his. Dot Pyxis, Commander of the Garrison stood halting Kitz from issuing the order. 

"Always so easily startled Weilman, can you not see his heartfelt salute?" he chuckled, "I'd quite like to hear what they have to say and I have a feeling it would be worth our while."

Kitz opened his mouth to talk back but it was pointless and Annie breathed a sigh of relief. She stowed her blades and caught Mikasa's eye, broadcasting a silent promise, _Wherever you are and whatever you do, I'll be right behind you._

Knowing Mikasa was out of danger, Annie zipped away with the rest of the 104th back to the main staging area to await further orders. 

Before she could land with the rest, Bertholdt grabbed her arm and steered her away from the group. They landed in an alleyway and before Annie could register where she was she was blinded by excruciating pain. 

Bertholdt had punched her square in the nose and it was broken judging by the amount of blood that was flowing from her face. Not that broken bones mattered anymore, her titan powers would have her healed in a matter of minutes. 

She countered hard and fast with a kick to the chest and knocked him back. "Is this about the rooftop or are you just trying to kill me off early?" Annie said softly as she spat blood onto the concrete. 

"Your stunt could have gotten us all killed for treason!" Bertholdt was furious and back on his feet. The usually quiet boy seemingly ready to tear Annie's head off. 

"It might have, but it didn't. Surely you'd prefer I protect your precious Attack titan than allow it to be blown apart by cannon fire?" She turned and walked off leaving Bertholdt to mull over her words. 

She'd taken all of three steps before Bertholdt's voice came gently from behind her, "One day it will come to the death Annie. After all we've been through, make sure you're on the right side of history."

Annie didn't catch sight of Mikasa again, not even after Pyxis impassioned speech revealing Eren's titan to the world. She stood in the crowd of scared faces, determined and ready to serve as a soldier should. The fear was evident on the army's faces, some even moved to desert their post but the 104th never flinched, scared but never wavering. 

The cadets were assigned to the walls. Their job was to draw the titans in enough to be shelled from safety whilst Alpha Squad moved with Eren to the giant boulder to seal the wall. It wasn't till the red flare went up to signal the mission had failed that Annie began to worry. 

Armin took off from his position by the Commanders side, Annie's eyes following his golden hair as he made his way around Wall Rose. She was flying before she knew it, the anchors gripping the walls as she hurled around at full speed. Armin caught her eye and he nodded his agreement as she drew her blades before he leapt into the air, firing off his own ODM gear. Together they raced against to protect those dearest to them against all the odds. 

Eren lay against the boulder he was supposed to be moving, his face smouldering. Rico, Mitabi, Ian and Mikasa were all engaging the nearby titans drawn to Eren's form. 

"Go to Eren, I'll help Mikasa." Annie called out as she sped toward the battling soldiers. "Wake him up!" Armin nodded and split off, landing gracefully on Eren's nape. 

Mikasa and Ian were in the middle of battling a 15 meter class titan when Annie pulled up alongside them. "Annie!" Mikasa called out in shock as Annie pulled herself into a tight spiral heading for the titan's nape. She held her blades close as she corkscrewed through the titans weak spot. Mikasa and Ian watched the clinical execution with their mouths ajar. Mikasa may have come top of the pile but there wasn't much between the top ten cadets and Annie was exceptional. 

She landed gracefully and stowed her blades, flicking her blonde hair back with her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. She pulled her fists into a salute over her heart "I refused to let you fail, Cadet Leonhart requesting permission to join Alpha squad for the remainder of the mission."

Ian simply nodded, at this stage he wouldn't turn away help. Mikasa launched herself into Annie's arms before stepping back and punching her in the shoulder. "Your orders were to lure the titans and stay _safe!_ " 

The blonde chuckled behind her smirk, "And miss this? Besides, I'm not the only one who came." She nodded toward Armin and Mikasa gasped audibly. He was crouched on Eren's back pounding on his flesh desperately trying to communicate. He pulled out one of his blades and rammed it into Eren's back, the titan form rearing upward in agony. 

"ARMIN!" Mikasa called out in distress. "It's dangerous! Get away from there!" 

Armin held on tight as Eren thrashed beneath him, "I'm going to get Eren out of here! Fight and protect the others!" 

Annie grasped Mikasa's arm and nodded to a group of three Titans shambling towards them. Rico and Mitabi were tackling two others at the other end of the street. "We have to protect him Mikasa, let's go."

Mikasa nodded and they both sped off in Ians direction, he was already battling the titans. They splintered off and focused on one each. Annie was quick to dispatch hers, firing her anchors into its eyes and blinding it as she utilised the swing to catapult around its head and sink her blades into its flesh. Its hot blood drenched her as she passed and she winced at the unbearable heat, some of it landing on her teeth bared in a grimace. She landed on the nearest rooftop and spat to clear the taste of titan blood from her mouth before turning to watch her comrades. 

Mikasa was still battling her own titan, dodging its fists and almost staring it down as she formulated a plan in her head. It was fast and tactical. An anchor to the groin and through the legs before propelling herself up its back and finally pulling her blades vertically through the nape. Blood rained from the sky as Mikasa burst into the clouds and her titan fell with a building shaking thump. _She's magnificent._

Ian had felled his own Titan just in time to hear Eren's almighty bellow. All of Alpha team turned toward the Titan Shifter and witnessed him standing tall with the boulder that would seal the gate. 

"Eren!" Mikasa whispered with an ear splitting grin on her face. Ricos voice split the air, "Multiple titans coming from the rear!" Annie looked toward the gate, "Five titans incoming from the south." Mikasa grabbed Annie's hand, giving it a slight squeeze, "Protect him." She whispered and Annie nodded, knowing she would do whatever Mikasa asked of her. 

Ian stood motionless on the roof putting his plan together, "Protect Eren! Make sure he makes it to the wall and join up with Mitabi's squad! Move!" 

Alpha squad flew through the streets at a breakneck pace, Annie and Mikasa rejoining with Armin along the way. 

"How did you get through to him?" Mikasa asked over the rushing of air passing them. Armin smiled, "I reminded him of what we always wanted, to see the world beyond the wall!" 

Annie's heart fell, these people encased behind walls for the last hundred years, her people. The Eldians were denied everything from the smell of sea air to the feel of harsh desert sand. The guilt coursed through her knowing they were fighting for everything she had taken for granted and that Marley had always treated her people like prisoners. The fire of rage lit within her and she would take advantage of it. Every titan they passed fell to Annie and Mikasa's blades, each one felled meant another step closer to freedom. 

They rejoined with Eren just before the dead space at the gate. Here they were severely disadvantaged as there were no buildings to utilise the ODM gear. "What do we do now?" Rico asked as Mitabi ran on foot across the square. "What is he doing!?" Alpha squad all looked at each other with concern. 

"it's the only way, look!" Ian pointed to the titans that were now following the soldiers on foot, "They're drawing them out of Eren's path!" The cadets looked between themselves and before the order came the three of them launched themselves off the roof. They ran at breakneck speed in front of Eren to clear his path. Little did they know inside Eren could see them, his own thoughts turning to worry as he realised his fellow cadets would lay down their lives for him and for the success of humanity. 

One last titan stood between them and the gate and it towered over the three. Annie's eyes widened in horror as its giant hand reached out toward Mikasa. Like an angel of death, Squad leader Rico materialised from nowhere, slashing through the titans nape with such speed it almost didn't register to Annie what had actually happened before the Titan fell. 

"EREN! NOW!" Armin screamed as Eren let out a final bellow and wedged the boulder in the break in wall Rose. It was done. Humanity had taken its first step toward victory! 

"We did it." Annie mumbled, eyes wide as Mikasa launched herself up to Eren's now steaming neck. She plunged in her blades and tore him free as a previously unnoticed Titan moved towards them. They were trapped between the boulder and the bridge over the spiked pits built around the gate. 

"Mikasa, we have to hurry back up the walls!" Annie gasped as the titan began to make its way over the bridge. Armin had rushed to Eren, helping Mikasa pull him out. Annie pulled her blades up to her face, "Go! NOW!" she called out with authority as she prepared to take on the 15 meter towering above her. 

A flash of forest green fell from the sky accompanied by the sound of steel ripping through flesh. The offending Titan fell to the ground and standing on its head was a soldier clad in the wings of freedom. 

The Survey Corps had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Mikasa's birthday and we all know what that means! Is she Annie's soulmate? We'll find out!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Luv ya <3


	5. Soulmates [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa reveals her past while Annie hides her own even further. Commitments are made and two souls become one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION:
> 
> The rating has changed to Explicit for one reason. I have no filter therefor there is sexy time in this chapter. I have marked the chapter E for the horndogs that skip to the good stuff and I have added a pagebreak for anyone who wants to skip the smut. The chapter ends directly after the act as they fall asleep so you won't miss anything is you don't read past the pagebreaks.
> 
> That is all. Indulge away at your whim.
> 
> Chapter song is Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs

What was left of Alpha squad had spent the rest of the day being interrogated by Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps. Rico, Mikasa, Armin and Annie told him everything that had happened from the appearance of the Colossal titan through to resealing wall Rose. Annie and Mikasa had conveniently left out the details of Annie's own shifting ability. Eren was already imprisoned and that was enough for Mikasa to hold her tongue. 

Night came and they sat on the wall overlooking Trost, legs dangling over the edge as they watched the Survey Corps and The Garrison wipe out the remaining Titans. 

"You and Eren are both Titans." Mikasa sighed, the softness of her voice betraying her sadness. Annie reached out her hand and squeezed Mikasa's own as she drew a deep breath, focusing her thought. "It's hard to explain. I've known about it for a long time. One day I'll tell you everything I know but for now I can't. I need people to trust me as a soldier before they'll trust me as a Titan…" _Or as a Marleyan._

Mikasa looked at her curiously, her eyebrow raised but she didn't pry. "I trust your judgement. Do you think Eren will be okay?" 

"He doesn't know how to control his shifting yet but he will, given time. The Military Police and Survey Corps will fight over custody of him, I don't think the Commanders will let him die." 

Mikasa nodded, as she watched Rico take down a small 4 meter Titan below them. "If they want to execute him will you help me save him?" 

"Yes." Annie whispered, unwavering. 

Mikasa took a breath, "Did you know my parents were murdered?" She said almost nonchalantly into the night air. Annie shook her head, unable to reply as no words would ever be enough. "I was to be sold to the highest bidder, a slave for some rich despot. Eren's dad, Dr. Jaeger was supposed to visit that day and he brought Eren along with him, I grew up pretty isolated so it was to mix with someone my own age. They found the bodies of my parents but not me. Eren searched the forest for hours until he stumbled upon the cabin they were holding me in… He killed them to save me."

"And they took you in…" Annie looked to the sky, her next words coming with conviction, "I will protect him with all I have, that I can promise."

Mikasa looked her dead in the eye, "But will you train him?" 

"You, you mean?" Annie stuttered, knowing what she was being asked but still unbelieving. 

"As a Titan."

Annie sighed and screwed up her face tightly. If she agreed then that meant she would be bound to the survey corps… And she would have to admit her own shifting to her superiors. Her words came as a soft whisper. "Yes."

Mikasa threaded her fingers through Annie's, "Thank you, for being here, and for being you."

The blonde looked nervously at the timepiece on her wrist, "It's nearly midnight." Annie whispered, her eyes bright in the moonlight. Mikasa nodded with a hint of a smile and Annie reached into her pocket, pulling out a small box, pressing it into Mikasa's hand. "I have something else for you but it's in my bunk. Here, this is for you, for your birthday."

She looked away as Mikasa opened the box, her stomach a flutter. "It's beautiful…" Mikasa whispered as she held the pendant up closer to her face to examine the intricate carvings. It was evidently hand made, a small rectangle of wood carved with the face of an ancient Asian dragon. The carving was fresh and newly polished with a leather string threaded through a hole to keep it in place. "Did you make this?" 

Annie smiled her gentle smile, "Yeah, it's for good luck. At least I think it is. So much of Asian culture is gone I wanted to give you a little memento to keep." 

Mikasa extended her hand with the necklace, her expression unreadable, "Will you put it on me?" 

Annie's hands shook as she took in the time again. _One minute to midnight._ Mikasa took off her scarf and brushed her hair aside as Annie moved behind her. Her fingers met Mikasa's warm skin _I love her…_

Bells rang out around them and Annie nearly dropped the necklace as a white hot searing pain shot through her, terminating just below her right ear. She didn't even know she had closed her eyes but when she reopened them it was there in the same place on Mikasa's neck, a black spiral that hadn't been there before. 

Annie tied off the necklace and moved to face Mikasa. Wordlessly she turned her head and pushed away her fringe whilst pulling away her scarf to let Mikasa see her neck. "A black spiral… Your mark?" Mikasa whispered and Annie could have cried as the relief spread through her. "You're my soulmate!"

Mikasa's own smile broke across her face, "I didn't need a mark to tell me what I already knew."

Annie sighed as soft hands cupped her face and even softer lips brushed against her own. "I love you." The words tumbled from her lips faster than she could process them and Mikasa stilled for a moment. Grey eyes pulled at the corners with mirth and Annie blushed deeply. She made to speak but Mikasa pressed a finger to her lips to silence her, "You are everything… And I love you."

They crashed together the way they would when they trained but this time it was about passion, the fire between them burning bright enough to eclipse the sun. Nothing was held back as they revelled in the feeling between them. Hands reached for exposed skin, walls and barriers they didn't know were between them came crashing down. Somehow Annie was atop Mikasa, a hand on her thigh and the other in her hair. The sheer drop of Wall Rose fell away inches to her left and she knew this wasn't the place for where this was bound to go. 

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Mikasa whispered, eyes closed. Annie swallowed past the lump in her throat, suddenly too hot. Every hair on her body stood to attention as her fingers traced the pendant around Mikasa's throat. "Yes." was her answer, the only answer she could give. This moment had played in her mind since she had first held her treasured green scarf in her hands and soon it would come to fruition. 

Fingernails grazed over her scalp as Mikasa pulled her back down to capture her in a chaste kiss and Annie thought this must be true happiness, in Mikasa's arms. 

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

The walk to the barracks was the longest of Annie's life. The anticipation electrifying the air between them. Their new markings burned with their desire and Annie knew when this was done the gap would be bridged, their souls would be bonded in a way only lovers knew. 

They were barely into the small, bare room before Mikasa had rounded on Annie, pinning her to the door. Annie leaned up and into Mikasa as she felt her strong arms encircle her. Her jacket was pushed aside and landed messily on the floor alongside Mikasa's. The sound of buckles being undone filtered through the haze in Annie's mind and their ODM harnesses had fallen to the floor, Mikasa taking the lead and removing her own. 

The thin material of the standard issue shirts left nothing to Annie's imagination as she ran her hands over the toned flesh underneath, tracing every ridge of defined muscle. Long fingers grazed the bare skin of her stomach and she pulled back to moan. Even the lightest touch was enough and she felt herself clench sweetly and temptingly. "Mikasa." She whispered as those pianists fingers gripped at the material of Annie's hoodie. In one swoop it had joined the jackets on the floor. 

Annie moved her hands to the buttons of Mikasa's shirt, "Is this okay?" Annie asked breathlessly and Mikasa clasped her hands around Annie's. Her answer was to guide Annie's fingers, her eyes smouldering as they bored into Annie's very soul. Hands met flesh as Mikasa dipped her head to Annie's throat, "Touch me." She whispered as Annie slid her hands over skin that had never been touched so reverently before. Fingers played with the grips holding her hair up and long blonde locks cascaded around Annie's face. 

Mikasa pulled back and tears almost formed at the corner of her eyes as the emotion swirled below the surface, almost close enough for Annie to feel. "You're beautiful." She gasped as if she was seeing Annie for the first time and Annie blushed, her eyes casting downward. Mikasa threaded her hand into Annie's hair and pulled her off the wall, molding them together. Her eyes burned with intention, she knew what she wanted and that was Mikasa. Placing a hand on Mikasa's waist, Annie pushed her backward toward the single bunk. 

That was all the encouragement Mikasa needed as she grasped at Annie's shirt and tore it open. Annie's lips met Mikasa's neck as she struggled with the fixings of her belt. They ground together, hands everywhere and Annie felt the swell of Mikasa's chest for the first time under her hands. "Yessss." Mikasa hissed at the contact and Annie smirked, "Do you yield Ackerman?" 

The glare that crossed Mikasa's face didn't go unnoticed but hands found Annie's waistband and her belt joined the rest of their discarded clothing, "I yield to you… Only you Leonhart." Both women kicked off their boots and they roughly grabbed at each other's trousers, pulling them from slender legs till they were left only in their underwear. Annie pulled back to look at Mikasa, she didn't curve like most women, she was strong and lean but Annie loved that about her, she was the perfect match, the perfect fit. Her cheeks were flushed, her body covered in a thin sheen of sweat and Annie swore she had never seen anyone so beautiful. 

Mikasa ran her hands over Annie's gentle curves, grasping her hips while resting their foreheads together. "I love you." Annie grinned, those three simple words made her heart sing and she captured the lips they came from with her own. Skin touched skin and Annie felt like she could suffocate as Mikasa reached for the clasp of her bra. She smoothed her hand over scars, tracing the raised skin under her fingers before removing the garment. The touch sent shivers over every inch of Annie's skin and one by one the last of the physical barriers between them were stripped away. Mikasa spun them around before gently lowering Annie onto the crisp, white sheets below them. 

"I've never…" Annie blurted out as Mikasa settled her hips between her thighs, trailing off from embarrassment. "I know. I haven't either." Mikasa answered honestly as she ghosted her lips over the blondes. "I'm glad it's you Annie." Mikasa grasped Annie's hand and held it above her head as the other began to trace the lines of Annie's body. She pressed featherlight kisses into the skin of Annie's neck just below her mark. Fingertips seeking out every slight blemish in Annie's skin. 

The slightest touch ghosted over her bare breasts and Annie forgot how to breath. Her senses were alight with everything Mikasa, her whole world began and ended in this room as a palm caressed her in ways she had never imagined. She moaned and her hips canted on their own. "I want you." She breathed into Mikasa's jet black hair and she felt Mikasa's smile press into her skin. 

Annie felt the bed shift and suddenly Mikasa's hand was trailing circles up and down her inner thigh. A whimper escaped her lips as her hips desperately sought out any form of friction. 

The first touch of Mikasa's fingers was heaven and Annie grasped at Mikasa's hip as she explored Annie's womanhood. It was clumsy but that didn't matter, it was perfection to Annie who felt herself wilt underneath her lover. She stiffened as Mikasa found that cluster of nerves that throbbed with her pulse, "There." She whispered and Mikasa began lazy circles. 

The sensation rolled through her body with all the strength of a bolt of lightning. Her free hand trailed over the expanse of Mikasa's exposed body, that hand working between her thighs bringing her closer to the edge spurring her on. She wanted all of Mikasa, needed her. She wound her hand into those raven locks and pulled Mikasa to her, capturing her lips in a deep kiss as Mikasa took the moment to slide a finger inside her. 

Annie moaned aloud into Mikasa's mouth as she entered her. Her first and only. Mikasa started at a gentle pace, allowing Annie to get used to the intrusion before slipping in a second. This was what Annie's hips had been searching for and they moved to match each thrust, gripping Mikasa with each movement. She opened her eyes to watch Mikasa atop her. Her eyes were hooded, her lips swollen and Annie couldn't keep her hands off her any longer. She fought her hand free as she sat up, Mikasa's fingers still inside her. She crashed their lips together as her hand slid down the expanse of Mikasa's abs. A thin finger parted Mikasa and Annie felt her shudder. 

Annie wasn't as gentle as Mikasa had been as she found herself with two of her own fingers buried inside Mikasa. All of a sudden it was like the world stopped as they moved together. Teeth clamped onto her shoulder as hips moved in tandem, both of them chasing their release. 

Their breath shortened, sweat beading as they fell into a rhythm. Annie could feel the high build, every muscle tensing. Mikasa felt like a coiled spring in her arms, they were both close. 

"Together." Annie whispered and Mikasa nodded into the crook of her neck. 

A choked cry tore from Annie's lips and Mikasa bit down hard on her tender flesh. She felt the climax tear through her body leaving her breathless as Mikasa's walls fluttered around her fingers. 

There was nothing but them in that moment as stars exploded behind their eyes, their very heartbeats synchronised, Mikasa's pulse throbbing in time with her own. 

Annie found herself prone, the comforting weight of Mikasa above her as she ran her hands over the smooth expanse of her back. Their legs intertwined as Mikasa moved off to the side to let Annie breathe. They smiled suddenly bashful as a blush rose on both of their faces. 

"Happy birthday Mikasa." Annie mumbled, shy and exhausted earning her a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

They both pulled on fresh underwear and fresh vests before sliding silently back into the bed beside each other. Mikasa tugged at the blanket and pulled it up before snaking a hand round Annie's hip, pulling her in as the little spoon. 

"Sleep well my love." were the last words Annie heard before drifting off in Mikasa's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was cute and I'm here for it, first time Mikannie is adorable. So Annie's basically promised to join the Scouts and that necklace is ridic thoughtful. Next chapter I'll be introducing a very rarepair and also a new friend for Annie because she needs one now she's out of Marley Titan Club!
> 
> I've written the next chapter so I hope to have another complete to post on Saturday.  
> As always, thank you for reading and ILY  
> <3


	6. Invest Everything In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and Rico end up back in Trost identifying the fallen cadets before being whisked away with Mikasa and Armin as Eren stands trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no chapter song but I'm writing extensive fight scenes coming up and if you want a true reflection of how my version of Annie thinks then listen to Elixir by Marie Vaunt. No lyrics, just a beat.

"Cadets Ackerman and Leonhart!" Squad Leader Rico Brzenska called out from the doorway, "You missed reveille! Get up, you two have Titan cleanup."

The door slammed behind her and Annie winced as she rubbed her eyes. It seemed this morning she wasn't much of a morning person, especially considering Mikasa's warm arms were still wrapped around her waist. 

"Good morning, sleep well?" Mikasa mumbled and Annie smiled lazily as she peered up at her soulmate. "I guess I slept well, I mean, I think you sleep better when you're with your soulmate right?" She felt a ghost of hunger and instantly knew it wasn't hers. "You're hungry." Annie stated just as Mikasa's stomach rumbled. 

Mikasa raised her eyebrow, "And how did you know that?" 

"You know, the whole soulmate thing. I can't read your mind but physically I know what you're feeling right now. You'll know I'm tired because I overslept." Mikasa looked adorably confused. "Please tell me you at least know something about soulmates!?" 

She knew she shouldn't expect much but she expected Mikasa to have some inkling, soulmates were not uncommon and fate always brought them together in the end. She supposed it was like sex in the way no one really explained the intimacies beyond the physical. Annie put her palm on her forehead and sighed, "So the way this works is intensified now we've slept together. Before if you didn't know me then you would have felt a pull toward me wherever you were, you'd know if I was hurt or hungry. Basic things. Now, when you get used to it, you'll be able to tell when I'm scared, when I'm happy… when I'm lying. You'll know what I feel even when I can't say what I feel. That's what makes the bond so unique"

"Oh. That makes sense, I thought my leg hurt but it doesn't. Does yours ache?" 

Annie nodded with a grin, "Ever since I was little. When my father started training me, he hit out at me too hard. I was meant to dodge but he caught me in the knee, it's hurt a little ever since."

Mikasa pulled her in tightly and held her for a moment. "I think I like it, the soulmate thing."

"Me too." Annie burrowed herself into the crook of Mikasa's neck and inhaled deeply, indulging in the sweet smell of Jasmine. "We should get up before Rico comes back." Mikasa silently nodded her agreement 

The two bitterly separated and dressed in their uniforms. Before heading off to the mess hall hand in hand. 

The only two seats left were either side of Jean and they reluctantly separated. Jean didn't even look up at them, he just focused on his porridge. The silence between them was deafening and Annie could feel that Mikasa sensed it too. Something was wrong. 

Then Annie saw it, what looked like a faded grey lightning bolt on the back of his left hand. It was a soulmate mark, the kind that only appears after your soulmate dies. 

"Jean when did you get that?" Annie asked quietly. She didn't expect an answer but as weak as Jean Kirstein was, he surprised her.

He swallowed, his throat tight and the veins on his forehead visible, "When you were with Alpha team, just after they sent up the yellow flare. I don't know who it is but I'm pretty sure they're lying in Trost somewhere. I feel like they're in Trost."

Annie lay her hand over his in an attempt to comfort him, "I'm sorry Jean. I'll look for them today and we can lay them to rest."

He looked at her eyes wide in shock and Annie surmised it could only be due to her cold and unapproachable demeanour during training. She opened her mouth to speak but his eyes flicked to the point under her right ear and before she could form the words he was already speaking. "Who's yours then?" 

Mikasa tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around as she answered. "It's me Jean."

That was it for him and he cracked up, sides splitting. "You and the Ice Queen? I knew you guys were a thing but _Soulmates?!_

A crack split the air as Annie slapped the back of his head. She stood and made to march from the mess Hall before she heard the words echo in her mind, _Sit down, he's hurt. Show some tact._

Annie turned, her eyes squarely on Mikasa. Did she just hear her thoughts? She tried it herself, projecting the words clear and defined, _Fine. But he started it._ Mikasa nodded in acknowledgement. This was new and not something Annie had ever been told could happen. She sat back in her chair and prodded at the now lukewarm porridge. "I'm not the Ice Queen, I just don't talk much, I still have feelings." 

Jean grimaced, "I- You're right, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now eat, I can sense Sasha staring at us."

She was right of course as she always was. As the trio looked across the room, there was Sasha, staring them down like they were her prey. Annie tilted the almost full bowl toward her and her eyes lit up before Annie hurriedly spooned the full bowls worth into her mouth. Jean and Mikasa struggled to keep their laughter in check at the look of utter devastation that crossed Sasha's face. 

The air over Trost was putrid as the stench of decay had set in already. Annie was paired with Rico whilst Mikasa was with Jean. The pair walked through the deserted streets as they took tallies of the bodies and examined the globs of Titan vomit, desperately trying to identify the members of the 104th and the Garrison regiment. 

"I never did get a chance to thank you Leonhart."

Annie stopped in her tracks and looked intensely at Rico, "What for Captain?" Rico smiled a little, "For abandoning your post to assist the Elites. Without you, Arlert and Ackerman I fear we wouldn't have been able to hold back the Titans and reseal Wall Rose. It's good to see some excellent cadets this year." 

"Thank you Captain. I'm glad I could help. I'm just sorry we lost Ian and Mitabi, they were good soldiers and brave to the end."

Rico nodded firmly keeping her emotions in check. "Have you thought about which regiment you will be joining? And what position did you place amongst your cadets?" The captain seemed genuinely interested and Annie found herself warming to the other woman. 

"I came in fourth, and I'm undecided. My goal once was to join the military police but now I'm not so sure. I think my talents would be best used making a difference in the field and not behind the walls of the interior. It helps that my soulmate is hell bent on the survey corps. I think I may end up there to keep her safe."

Rico laughed, "You're lucky you got to find yours before graduation. Mine was already in the survey corps before we got the chance to decide together. I didn't know till my eighteenth, she's older than me by a few years."

"Is she still alive?" Annie asked sheepishly. 

Rico smirked, "Yeah the crazy maniac is still alive. I think she's too stubborn to die." She pulled up her sleeve and flashed the soulmate mark on her inner wrist. It looked like a snowflake, it was solid black but around the edges were electric blue. 

"Why does your mark have colour? Ours is solid black." Annie said curiously. Rico grasped Annie's chin suddenly and turned her head to examine the mark. "Yours is beginning to colour, it's almost lime which I would guess is a product of last night." Annie's cheeks tinged scarlet. "It's the beginning of the deeper soul bond, the part they don't tell you about."

"Like how I can hear her thoughts?" Annie said as she broke free and bent to examine the face of the mangled cadet lying on the ground. 

Rico narrowed her eyes but began to walk ahead, "Not quite, you can't just read their mind but it effectively allows you to communicate over large distances or in secret by projecting your thoughts. I know where Hange is and she gives me updates daily."

Annie stopped in her tracks, "Section Leader Hange Zoë?" 

A small smile crossed Ricos face, the tenderness causing her eyes to crinkle ever so slightly. "You wouldn't think we would match but surprisingly yes. If you decide to join the Scouts then you have my recommendation for Hange squad. It's not just Levi that takes only the best."

The sound of footsteps behind them was joined by a mirthful laugh, "Always talking me up Rico? If she's anything like you said I'll take her under my wing."

Annie stood and saluted the section leader, her possible future commander. 

"There's no need to salute Cadet Leonhart. I know what you did in Trost, I should be saluting you. In aiding your soulmate you no doubt saved mine and I'm grateful." Hange smiled a full beaming grin at Annie. Rico moved to Hange and punched her in the arm, "Don't get mushy! I would have been fine. Thank you for coming back when I called."

Annie bowed out leaving Rico and Hange to enjoy a tender moment together and she continued her count of the dead. She rounded the corner and her once cold heart fractured into a million tiny pieces. The broken and lifeless body of Marco Bodt was slumped against the wall. Half of his face was just gone, torn apart by the Titans. His left arm was extended over his stomach when she saw it, the faded lightning bolt mark. 

_Bring Jean to me, there's something he needs to see…_

Annie took a seat next to his lifeless body and scribbled Marcos name onto her clipboard, her list of the dead. He was a gentle soul and never deserved any of this. He would never fulfil his dream of the Military Police and he would never know Jean's touch. 

Annie sensed Mikasa as she got close and she ran to the corner of the street, obscuring Marco from Jean's view. 

"You're here. Jean… I- I'm so sorry" Annie started, her eyes downcast. She knew there was nothing she could say and so she stepped aside. Jean's eyes widened in shock at the lifeless body of his best friend. He approached and took in the faint grey mark on his left hand. "You…" he whispered before falling to his knees. 

Annie had to look away from the scene unfolding before her. She closed her eyes and a single tear made its way down her cheek as Jean sobbed in anguish behind her. She tried to hold it together but it was all in vain as Mikasa folded her into her arms. She sobbed freely and uninhibited for Marco and Jean, something she once never thought herself capable of. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I abandoned my post. Marco was in my squad I- I traded his life for yours. His blood is on my hands." Annie crumbled, the stoic facade she always hid behind disintegrated. 

Mikasa tightened her grip, "This was not your fault Annie."

"I was his commanding officer! It was my responsibility! I failed him! Ian and Mitabi too!" 

Mikasa drew back and slapped Annie full across the face. "Compose yourself." Annie held her face in shock, the tears still flowing but she made no sound. "Marco was a capable and competent soldier. He would have taken command when you left. Ian and Mitabi of the Garrison Regiment sacrificed themselves for humanity. This is not your fault."

Annie nodded but she felt the waves of grief radiate off her even though Mikasa's words comforted her slightly. They stood entangled in eachothers arms until Annies sobs had completely subsided. Annie pulled away as Rico and Hange rounded the corner. 

"Ackerman, Leonhart! Both of you are required to give testimony immediately. You will be transported to Stohess District by the Survey Corps and the Military Police along with Cadet Arlert." Hange said as anxiety swelled in the pit of Annie's stomach. This could only mean one thing, Eren was being court-martialed. 

The Journey was long and the three cadets were stuffed into a carriage with Hange and Rico. Armin had tried to ask what was going on but they wouldn't say. Annie knew, and so did Mikasa. Eren's very future hinged on this court session. 

Hange kissed her soulmates cheek and leapt out of the carriage once they hit Stohess, leaving Rico alone to ferry the cadets to court. "Are you ready for this? You have to be honest in there if we have any hope of convincing them to spare his life. Nile wants him executed."

Annie looked toward Mikasa as she scowled intensely, the anger radiating in waves from her very being. Her words came laced with malice, "He can try." 

"You have my support." Annie whispered, "And mine." Rico countered. As much as I don't like the fact he attacked you on the rooftops I understand his strategic value thanks to Armin here." She nodded at the cadet who squirmed under her thinly veiled praise." This has to play out just right, follow Commander Erwin and Captain Levi's lead. Know that the Survey Corps and the Garrison Engineers all have Eren and humanity's best interests at heart."

That seemed to placate Mikasa as she sat back and calmed herself listening to the rhythm of the wheels on the cobblestones beneath the carriage. Annie laced their fingers together. _If they decide to execute him I'll use everything to save him but you didn't tell me he attacked you! ._

Mikasa threw her a sideways glance, _If you out yourself now they'll kill you too. Don't do anything stupid. I never told you because it's irrelevant._

_That cut on your cheek isn't irrelevant…_

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. There wasn't anything left to be said. They knew what was expected of them when the Military Police pulled them roughly from the back of the carriage. The hands around their biceps were tight enough to bruise and it took all Annie had to not lash out at the MPs around them. 

The cadets were dragged unceremoniously to the front row along with Rico. Eren was chained to a post in the middle of the courtroom on his knees. Above them on the balcony stood Hange Zoë and Mike Zacharias of the Survey Corps. Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman took their positions next to the Cadets whilst across the room stood Nile Dox, Commander of the Military Police. The other faces in the room came from a mix of the Garrison regiment, the gentry and the Wallists. 

The Premier entered and the din of the courtroom fell away to silence as the Commander in chief took his seat. Darius Zackly sat and surveyed the room before clearing his throat. "You have been called here today to discuss what is either the greatest hope for humanity or the greatest threat. Eren Yaeger."

Annie looked around the room, trying to gauge the feeling. She could feel the seethe coming from Mikasa and it unnerved her. At this moment Annie hated everyone in the room that looked to hurt Eren and Mikasa by proxy. 

"Conventional law doesn't apply in this case so it's been left to military tribunal. Eren Yaeger, the very fact of your existence has proven difficult to hide. Ultimately, I am to determine which regiment is to gain control over you and whether or not you live or you die." he peered over his papers at Eren on his knees, "Do you have any objections?"

Eren sighed, "None Commander."

The Military Police were the first to plead their case and Nile took control of the room with his authority. "We believe that Eren's body should be thoroughly examined and then disposed of. We have come to this conclusion after studying the destruction of Trost first hand. Those who hold power in the center see Eren as nothing but a threat even though those who witnessed the retaking of Trost have hailed him a hero. This is where we draw a line. I propose that we extract all the information we can and execute him as a martyr."

One of the Wallists took the silence to interject his two cents," That won't be necessary, he is a pest that circumvented the divine protection of the walls! He should be executed immediately!"

Annie shot him a glare which any normal person would have wilted under. 

"Minister Nick hold your tongue, these are military matters." Chief Zackly boomed across the hall. Annie caught Nicks eye again and smirked, _You wouldn't be worshipping the walls if you knew what they were…_

Erwin cleared his throat and took one step forward toward the railing." We, the Survey corps, intend to induct Eren as a fully fledged member and use his Titan powers to take back Wall Maria. That is all."

Darius smirked, "And how do you plan on mounting the expedition. Trost is sealed permanently, is it not? Pyxis?" 

Commander Pyxis looked up from his hip flask for the first time, "That is correct, Trost district gate will never reopen however the Garrison is prepared to stage the Survey corps in Karanese District."

"We will design a new route from Karanese to Shiganshina and discover the mysteries left in the Yaegers basement." Erwins face gave nothing away, like he was simply indulging in afternoon tea rather than discussing strategies. He intrigued Annie in a lot of ways, she had of course heard about the commanders of each regiment in depth but Erwin was somewhat of an enigma. Why does one of humanities best give up the interior for the Survey Corps?

She looked at Mikasa and there was her answer, for love. Love for their family and love for their people. Whatever one it was didn't matter, 

The Wallists and Merchants began to kick off big time, each arguing their own agenda and Annie simply drowned it out. Her thoughts wandered aimlessly before she was roused from her daydreams of jet black hair between her fingers. 

"This is from Brzenska's report on the recovery mission, it states here that in titan form you swung your fist three times at Mikasa Ackerman?" Both Annie and Eren faced Mikasa with shock on their face. 

_THREE TIMES MIKASA?!_

That earned Annie a glare. 

"Where is Mikasa Ackerman?" Darius asked and Mikasa stiffened. "That's me sir."

"Is this true?" he asked and Rico leant in to whisper, "If you don't answer honestly it's not going to help Eren."

"Yes." Mikasa declared and those in the room audibly gasped, "However once before that Eren saved my life in Titan form. When the Garrison regiment indiscriminately began shelling with cannon fire, Eren protected myself and Armin Arlert by transforming into a titan to stop the cannonball. I believe these facts should be considered aswell."

Nile looked toward Mikasa and stared her down," I know why you are taking Eren's side. There was an incident six years ago, astonishingly when these two were only twelve years old they stabbed three adult robbers to death."

"Slavers." Annie corrected audibly, "They sought Mikasa for her race to sell to the highest bidder. Not robbers."

Mikasa glared at her but Annie simply held her head up. 

"Thank you Cadet…?" “Leonhart sir." Annie replied to the Chief. 

"As I was saying, their actions were legitimate self defense yet it raises doubts to Eren's basic humanity. Should we entrust him with the lives, resources and the very fate of the human race?" Nile stepped back, his part to play over for now as the Gentry and religious leaders argued amongst themselves, their rabble echoing through the room. They disgusted Annie, their very existence based on the suffering of their fellow man. 

One of them called for Mikasa's head and Eren snapped, "I may be a monster but she has nothing to do with it! She's not involved. Everyone's just saying whatever is convenient to them, but in reality it's all pointless! You people have never even seen a titan before so what are you so afraid of? What can we do when the people in power won't fight! If you're afraid then help me fight for you, just shut your mouths and invest everything in me!"

The military police all leveled their rifles at Eren and Annie was ready to pounce, she promised Mikasa to protect him and right now Nile looked ready to issue the command. 

Before any order could be barked from a commander, Captain Levi Ackerman jumped from the crowd and delivered a roundhouse kick directly to Eren's jaw. Loosening a tooth that bounced over the cold, stone floor. The beating was relentless and Mikasa moved to jump the railing but Annie and Armin pulled her back, "Wait." Annie whispered. 

"The most valuable lesson can't be taught with words, only with action. He apparently killed twenty titans in titan form. The fact he has intelligence could make him a formidable enemy… But he's not MY enemy. Is he yours?!" Levi shouted across the room. 

"Commander in chief, there are many unknown elements behind Eren's titan power. Danger will always be lurking beneath the surface therefore I propose you pair him with Captain Levi. No other could hope to defeat him in Titan form." Erwin stated looking thoroughly disinterested. 

Darius sat silent for a moment, "Very well. Your next expedition will decide whether he is an asset or not. It's my judgement that Eren be placed in the care of the Survey corps and we will gauge his effectiveness then."

The assembled soldiers all saluted as Chief Zackly made a swift exit. Captain Levi took Eren's shackles from him as Hange and Mike both launched themselves from the balcony to the main floor and marched him from the room. The MPs and assorted civilians all took their leave and that left the Cadets alone with Commander Erwin. 

"Thank you cadets for your input. I'm Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps and I hear you are the best and brightest of the 104th. Tell me, will I see any of you adorned in the wings of freedom?" 

Both Armin and Mikasa nodded their heads vigorously. Annie was the one to speak, "I guess we'll see who has the best argument Commander, after all, the top ten will only be swayed with logic and the Interior is an enticing prospect."

Erwin smirked, "Annie Leonhart, fourth in your class. Exceptionally talented with ODM gear, doesn't play well with others unless it's hand to hand combat. I know another exceptional soldier like that, I think you would do well under their tutelage. Think about it." 

He turned to Mikasa. "Mikasa Ackerman, first place. There's someone waiting for you on the other side, I'm glad you've already made your mind up."

Lastly he turned to Armin. "Armin Arlert, Eleventh place. Just out of reach of the top ten. An exceptional mind with the potential for leadership. Exactly what the Scouts need. I'll see you all at graduation, thank you for your service."

With that, Erwin walked from the room as Rico stormed back inside, "Get in the carriage Cadets, I've to take you back to camp and if we're late Shadis will have my ass."

Annie pulled up her hood and slept most of the journey back toward the southern parts of wall Rose. It had been a long and thoroughly exhausting day. The scent of jasmine enveloped her as she roused slightly and found herself being carried in strong lithe arms. She hit the bunk with a thump, it wasn't hers. The sheets were too crisp and folded perfectly underneath her, there was familiar noise and giggling around her but that was normal for the shared barracks. 

That scent that comforted her the most surrounded her on all sides and she vaguely realised she was in Mikasa's bunk. She felt the bed depress and arms fold around her waist, with a sigh she pulled her jacket tighter and allowed herself to drift off in Mikasa's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jean :( didn't expect Annie to feel bad but then again in this AU she doesn't murder Marco. Mikasa's warming up the ice queen's heart!
> 
> Ricos gonna be in this more and more, when they're within the walls of course cause she sees a little bit of herself in Annie :) 
> 
> Hange is one of my absolute favs and we'll see Sonny and Beane in the next chapter! Which I absolutely love because I'm Scottish and I love the reference to our most famous cannibals!
> 
> As always thank you for reading and I'll see you soon! Have a great week! <3


	7. The Survey Corps [E]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dead are laid to rest and the cadets of the 104th graduate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How have I let this sit from September!? I'm so so sorry, work has been mad and we've been through a period of grieving so I'm sorry for how long it's taken to update. No matter how long the hiatus, I promise I will update <3

"Go away Ymir." Annie grumbled as she felt beady eyes scrutinise her. She was still in bed, alone. She kept her eyes firmly closed in defiance, she hadn't interacted with the girls much over the last few years and she wasn't willing to start now. 

Ymirs dirty laugh echoed across the room. The other girls blinking the sleep from their eyes. "You and Mikasa? I'm surprised, I didn't expect you to ever speak enough to get into someone's bed."

Annie's eyes snapped open and she locked eyes with Ymir, the fire behind the cerulean depths smouldering. She sat up and pulled down her hood, her blonde hair freely cascading around her shoulders. She slowly raised her hand to the soft skin of her neck and swept the strands away to reveal her mark. "Who needs words Ymir."

Sasha and Krista both doubled over in peals of laughter at Annie's reveal, they had always appreciated her dry sarcasm. Ymir positively fizzed. "I'm sure the two of you are well suited, you're both heartless."

It took less than the length of a heartbeat for Annie to flip herself onto her feet and plant her closed fist firmly between Ymir's eyes. The blood ran in rivulets from the tall scrawny girls nose and nothing but rage could be seen on Annie's face. Violence was becoming a habit.

Without so much as another look, Annie strode to her own bunk and flopped down under the messy sheets as Krista and Sasha rushed to Ymir's aid. Ymir casually brushed them off and spat blood on the floor. "Freak." She muttered as the group left the room, whispering amongst themselves. Annie let them go, she didn't care about them. They all claimed she never joined in or never reached out but that wasn't the case, no one had ever approached her, no one had ever cared. The only people who had ever shown her a kindness were the other Titans and ironically the Shiganshina trio. 

And as much as she told herself she didn't care, somewhere deep down she did. 

She sighed as she ran her hands over the threads of her bedsheets and her fingers brushed paper. How could she have forgotten. Her fingers grasped the crisp edge of the etching and she studied it in the morning light. Mikasa zipping through the trees, the wings of freedom proudly on the cloak on her back. She had taken special care with the features of her face, the way her eyes looked almost predatory as she soared through the air, her elegance and poise. Every feature showing how truly stunning she looked through Annie's eyes. 

Annie closed her eyes and experimentally reached out for Mikasa. She couldn't pinpoint her exactly but she knew she was nearby, no further than the mess hall or the washroom. She had half a mind to reach out and call out to her but she changed her mind, stowing the sketch in her pocket. She would wait till later. 

After a quick change of clothes, Annie headed out to the training fields. The place was deserted, all the cadets had downtime until they chose their regiments. Annie stripped off her jacket and shirt down to just her sports bra and jeans and got to work on a training dummy. 

Each kick and punch fuelled the fire in her veins, causing the sweat to bead on her skin and her hair to dampen. Her thoughts were filled with her father, the mission, Marley and Mikasa. She _hated_ everyone for sending her here, to this moment with a time limit. Ten years till it was all over. She never stood a chance. She punched till her knuckles bled and kicked till her very bones ached. Her breath came in short gasps and pants and her muscles burned with the exertion. 

She felt her close by. That familiar pull in her gut, the connection between them. She never stopped. Her rage bursting forth as a flurry of blows. She extended her fist and struck the dummy in the chest as Mikasa's hand shot out to grasp her forearm and Annie couldn't think past the sweet relief of physical contact. Her eyes locked with Mikasa's and she grasped her by the jacket, crushing them together as her lips desperately sought the familiar comfort of Mikasa's. 

Unable to control whatever torrent of emotion whirled within her, Annie nipped at Mikasa's bottom lip with her teeth, sharp enough to draw blood. Mikasa gasped while the taste of copper flooded Annie's mouth, snapping her back to reality. 

She pushed Mikasa away and hung her head, avoiding her eyes. The upset was etched on her face as she mumbled out a small "Sorry" and made to walk away. Mikasa stopped her and she knew she would sense the waves of regret. 

All it took to bring Annie to her knees was a look, Grey eyes filled with hurt and sorrow that sought out her own as Mikasa raised a hand to turn Annie's face toward her. A tear threatened to fall as Annie fought with everything she had to control herself. "It's been a rough week." 

"I know." Mikasa whispered. She brought Annie's bloodied knuckles to her face and gently kissed at the injured skin. The tender display softened Annie's hard shell and the tension she had been carrying since the morning eased enough to allow her to fall into Mikasa's open arms. 

"You broke Ymir's nose you know. I'm going to guess that she deserved it?" Mikasa mumbled into Annie's neck. 

"It's petty. Ymir doesn't appreciate my sass and I don't appreciate anything about her."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes, "Ymir was the flashpoint but there's something bigger that you're not telling me."

"I'm just scared." Annie said, admitting it to herself as much as she did Mikasa. 

Mikasa could sense the truth in the words and nodded acceptingly. "It'll be okay Annie. Whatever you decide."

Annies heart sank as she realised Mikasa assumed she was fearful of graduating and joining the scouts but she wasn't. She was scared of what was to come, Bertholdt, Reiner and the destructive power of the Titans they carried within them… That same power she carried within her. 

She rested her forehead on Mikasa's and inhaled deeply, desperate to calm herself with that lingering smell she knew all too well now. "Whatever happens, you'll stay?" 

She felt the small smile that accompanied the gentle kiss to the tender skin of her neck, "Nothing could ever tear me away." they broke apart and Annie was placated, much calmer than before but it was clear Mikasa was here for a reason. "Get dressed, Hange's looking for you."

They heard her before they saw her, cackling with delight as they pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Hange was busy wrangling two Titans, a seven meter and a four meter. Annie caught a flash of silver hair and she directed herself toward Rico, knowing she would get a clearer answer from the Engineer.

"Is Hange alright?" Annie asked as Rico jumped, startled by the cadet. She sighed deeply with annoyance, "She's better than alright, I can feel the joy radiating off her from here. I'm glad you're here anyway. You and Ackerman are on guard duty, I don't have anyone left from Alpha and I can't be here to make sure she doesn't get her head bitten off."

Annie looked around at Hange squad and the handful of engineers that were clustered around the two captive Titans. "Why us?" Mikasa had found her way to them and now stood by Annie's side, listening intently. 

Rico's eyes crinkled with an unspoken sadness as she looked Annie up and down, "Because there's no one left that I can trust anymore. You willingly joined Alpha and put your life on the line when you were assigned to the wall. I don't forget things like that."

The moment was broken as the seven meter snapped it's head toward Hange who leapt out the way of the lunging jaws just in time. Her laughter split the air as Rico marched forward. She grabbed Hange by the bicep and if looks could kill then Hange would have been counted among the dead. They stared at each other fiercely before Hange nodded and Rico pulled away. 

Hange cleared her throat and Rico sighed, "Great, a naming ceremony."

"Many years ago there was a clan that lived a life of great evil, legend says they terrorised the local townsfolk and kidnapped unwary travellers ready to boil them into a broth. Thousands of people fell victim to the Bean clan and in a way they are just like you." Hange stopped pacing and pointed toward the two Titans. She focused on the four meter titan. "I hereby name you Sawney." then shifted her attention to the seven meter, "And I name you Bean, after their leader." 

Rico threw a spear toward Hange who caught it without so much as a look before thrusting it into Sawney's eye. Hange screamed louder than the titan roared, "I'm sorry!" 

Annie gasped, "What is she doing?" 

The screams and roars were deafening as the Titan and Section commander both bellowed. 

"Experiments." Rico said unflinching. "Who do you think discovered that Titans are fuelled by sunlight?" She nodded toward Hange, "As mad as she is, the woman is brilliant. Learn from her and when guard duty is over come and find me at the Garrison's local haunt. I'll buy you a thank you drink."

Rico walked off leaving Annie and Mikasa to their duty. They watched on in horror as Hange conducted tests each more horrific than the last. She severed limbs to time their regrowth, tested their pain tolerance and even attempted to communicate with them. 

Annie rolled her eyes at each of them, she knew the true nature of the Titans and knew that all experiments would bear no fruit. These mindless entities were nothing but ruthless killers without the Founding Titan to command them. 

_This is painful to watch, how long until we get to leave?_ Annie asked and Mikasa jumped, _When the next shift arrives, just be patient._

Annie cleared her throat and looked at Mikasa, opting to speak rather than project. She still found the bond a little unsettling, "I'm going to find Rico after this, get a drink. Is that alright?" 

"Yes, you know where to find me after?" 

"Camp?" Annie asked and Mikasa smiled, "No, We still have the room in the Garisson's barracks. Meet me there afterward."

Annie nodded. She patiently took up her spot and watched over Hange for the hours she was assigned. Just as her patience was wearing thin, relief flooded through her at the sight of the Survey corps next shift rolling through. Mike Zacharias sniffed her deeply and he nodded. "You're dismissed." Annie didn't need to be told twice, she saluted and ran from Trost as Mikasa stood and watched her go. 

Annie slammed the empty tankard on the table, true to her word she found Rico at the tavern. Beer wasn't Annie's favourite drink by any means but after the third pint it gave her enough of a buzz to forget the rancid taste and her demons. 

Rico drew her a thin lipped smile, "Careful Leonhart, I don't feel like carrying you back to your quarters." the squad leader scolded the cadet.

Annie threw her head back and laughed almost crazed, "I'll be fine Rico, live a little huh? Besides, it's been a hell of a week."

Rico grinned and held up her own tankard as if to toast, "Touché, I'll drink to that." She swigged at the amber liquid and gently placed the cup on the table. "So what's on your mind Annie, you can talk to me you know."

"It's just all fucked." Annie threw her hands up, the alcohol affecting her coordination and how loose she was with her words, "I thought I had a purpose, thought I had to join the MPs and do my duty but time, it's all relative isn't it? I mean, time changes, things. I don't know. I'm going to be a scout." She grumbled out the last few words and picked up her tankard before realising with crushing disappointment that it was empty. 

"You could join the Garrison you know?" Rico signalled to the bartender for another round, "I know you want to be around Ackerman but you know you'd be taken into Alpha no questions asked right?" 

Annie smiled, "I know, I'm not scared about joining the Survey Corps. I'm scared of losing her. Now or ten years from now."

Rico raised an eyebrow, "That explained nothing. She loves _you._ Tell her the truth, tell her everything you're thinking about and it will all work out."

The bartender slid two fresh tankards onto the table and Annie tossed her a copper blocking out the images of Marley and her father that swirled under the surface of the fog in her mind. "Nothing's that simple but you're right, I'll tell her." Annie stood and downed the fourth pint in one. "Thanks for the drink and the advice Rico, I'll see you before graduation?" 

Rico nodded and smiled a full grin, "I'll be there, wouldn't miss it."

Annie smiled fully at the Section Leader over the table, "Till next time Captain." She saluted haphazardly before turning and stumbling from the bar, the night air hitting her fully as she fell into the street. She lost her footing on the steps from the doorway and fell to the ground as a pair of black boots swam into view in front of her. 

"You're pathetic Leonhart."

She faintly recognised Ymir's drawl and she opened her mouth to speak as one of those black boots crashed into her ribs. The pain broke through the fog that clouded her mind as Ymir repeatedly kicked her. 

"Ymir?" She managed to choke out in disbelief. One final kick to the face flipped Annie onto her back to peer at the cloudy night sky, she felt the blood pour from somewhere above her eye, the alcohol inhibiting the regenerative powers of the titan slumbering beneath the surface. 

Ymir loomed over her as the first raindrops fell from the heavens, "Consider this payback for this morning Annie."

It was all Annie could do to laugh as she lay there listening to Ymir's footsteps walking away. Each breath rattled in her chest and sent shock waves of pain rippling over her entire self but she had never felt so alive as she did in that moment. So she laughed. Even when Rico found her a half hour later, laying in the dirt, bloodstained with the rain having soaked right through to her skin. She laughed. And she laughed as she slipped from consciousness as Rico gathered her into her arms. 

Warmth. That's what Annie woke to, warmth and that gnawing pull in her stomach. The pull that told her, even before she opened her eyes, that Mikasa was there. She moved slightly and felt the smooth cotton scrape over her bare skin. She was naked and she briefly remembered the sodden material of her clothes stuck to her skin, Mikasa must have undressed her. 

She opened her eyes and took in the candle light illuminating the rough plaster of the beige walls. Sunrise was on the horizon and the first morning rays cast a pink hue over the room. Mikasa was slumped over the desk, her red scarf and jacket draped haphazardly over the chair. The heaviness of her breathing told Annie she was still asleep and she smiled to herself as she watched the gentle rise and fall of her ribcage. 

Without a second though, Annie swathed herself in the sheets and stood silently. She momentarily noted the feeling of her hair loose around her shoulders and swept it into it's natural side parting, neglecting to tie it back up. 

She crossed the three steps to Mikasa's side and gently pushed back the curtain of black hair that had hidden her face from view. Mikasa's nose twitched at the gentle tickle of the hair sweeping past and Annie bent to press a kiss to her temple. 

"G'morning." Mikasa grumbled, refusing to open her eyes to the sunlights intrusion. "How do you feel?" 

"Better." Annie answered truthfully. "I must have healed when I began to sober up. Thanks for taking care of me."

Mikasa smiled gently, her head still perched on the desk, eyes still shut. "I will always take care of you." The words were mumbled sleepily but Annie felt the sincerity and warmth bloom deep within her chest. She opened her mind and let her emotions out, just a fraction and Mikasa grinned ear to ear. "Okay, I'm up." 

She snapped her eyes open and almost gasped at Annie, there were no bruises or cuts, her skin totally unblemished and perfect. Her hair hung loose and framed her blue crystalline eyes. Eyes so filled with kindness Mikasa had wondered how anyone could ever lay a hand on her. 

Bouncing from the chair she enveloped Annie into her arms and pulled her in tight, allowing their bodies to mold into shape against the other, "Who hurt you?" she whispered, a tinge of menace to her voice. 

Annie pulled back slightly, "It doesn't matter. I deserved it and it won't happen again."

"Ymir." Mikasa breathed and Annie nodded. "I suppose you did break her nose." 

Laughter started in Annie's chest, wracking her with silent gasps till it finally broke free and hysterics set in. The laughter quickly turned more morose and tears found their way down her cheeks. "I don't deserve you, I have done unspeakable things and I don't deserve this. Us."

Before she could even think about what she had said, a pair of soft lips pressed against her own and she fell into a kiss so sweet it calmed every nerve she had. A kiss that soon became more than a gentle reassurance, a kiss that morphed into need. That deepened and set a flame so strong within Annie she never wanted to let her go. 

Mikasa gently pulled away and looked at her so fiercely that Annie swore she could peer into her very soul. "Whatever you think you have done, however little you think you deserve, nothing will change the fact that I love you. You are a _good_ person Annie."

"I'm not. But I love you too and maybe that's enough." Annie whispered so faintly against Mikasa's lips it was more of a breath but Mikasa heard her all the same. Mikasa moved a hand to cup Annie's face and splayed the other over the thin cotton covering her back before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. One that threatened to consume them. One that left them panting with desire. 

"Sunrise is still a way off." Annie whispered and she watched as the black of Mikasa's pupils dilated at the implication. With a sureness and seductiveness Annie didn't know she possessed, she let go of the sheet she had clutched to her chest allowing it to drift to the floor. 

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

Mikasa tentatively placed her hands on Annie's bare hips and revelled in the feeling of warm, bare skin underneath her fingertips. "How will we pass the time?" She whispered as she moved her fingers in small circles against Annie's soft skin. 

Deft, slender fingers fussed with the buckles of the straps of Mikasa's ODM gear harness and she carefully slipped the straps of her shoulders. "I can think of a few things to do between now and breakfast." Annie smiled, her eyes hooded as her fingers started to work on Mikasa's shirt buttons. "And all of them involve you getting out of these clothes."

Mikasa's mouth met her own through a strangled moan as they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Rough hands pressed on Annie's skin and she found herself being steered toward the single bed in the room. Her knees met the mattress and she fell backwards unceremoniously, a faint giggle slipped past her lips. "Keen?" She asked with mirth, her blue eyes sparkling in the light of dawn. Mikasa quickly silenced her as she slotted her leg perfectly between Annie's and ground down. 

The moan was low and long and it betrayed the playful front Annie tried to keep up as her body jerked and her hips moved of their own accord. She closed her eyes to the world and revelled in the sensation of Mikasa above her as she consumed her wholly. No square inch of skin was left untouched as Mikasa lavished all her attention on her. 

Annie was lost in sensation as she tangled her hands in the soft hairs at the nape of Mikasa's neck, spurring on her movements as she enjoyed the friction of Mikasa's standard issue jeans. It wasn't enough to tip her to new heights and she moved a hand to Mikasa's waistband. "Take it off." Annie whispered. "All of it. I want to feel you."

The gutteral sound that broke free from Mikasa didn't go unnoticed as Annie made quick work of the buttons of her shirt and jeans. Annie watched as Mikasa shrugged them off and casually tossed them onto the floor. With a quick tug, Annie had Mikasa's undergarments on the floor next to the discarded uniform. 

What came next almost destroyed Annie as Mikasa crashed into her, both body and soul. The floodgates opened and Annie felt Mikasa's every emotion clear as day, the result of their bond and the combined arousal almost ended her there and then. "I feel you." Annie whispered between stuttering breaths. 

So lost was she in the overwhelming barrage of emotion that she never felt those slender fingers seeking out the source of her pleasure. Teeth at her throat and fingers rubbing ever tighter circes at her clit lit fireworks behind her eyes and Annie tied over the edge quicker than she would have liked. Her body bowed as she was shaken by the torrent of desire running through her and she let Mikasa in to feel every second with her. 

Mikasa gasped and grasped at Annie's hand, dragging it where she needed her the most. Annie knew what she wanted instinctively and she curved two fingers deeply into wet heat, seeking out the ridged patch of skin that she knew would brink Mikasa to the peak hard and fast. 

It didn't take long for Mikasa to reach her own peak under Annie's ministrations and she collapsed onto the blonde in a heap. They lay like that for a while, Mikasa atop Annie while Annie played with the soft hairs at the base of her neck. Both of them content with simply listening to the sound of the other breathing. 

=/=/=/=/=//=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

They watched on as the pink hues changed to golden and then to the brilliant white light of the day. When the time to rise came, Annie pressed a small kiss to Mikasa's forehead. "It's graduation day."

Mikasa sighed, "There are a million obstacles to get through before that."

Knowing she meant the funerals of their fallen, Annie's face darkened a little as she pulled on a fresh cadet uniform before wrapping her scarf around her neck. Her hoodie was still damp so she left it off. She scraped her hair back and tied it into its trademark messy bun, sweeping her fringe into place. She turned to face Mikasa who had hidden her face behind her own trademark red scarf and nodded at her, both now ready to face the day. 

"I swear you were bleeding last night." Rico said as they stacked the funeral pyre. 

"I'm a pretty quick healer." Annie said, hauling logs into place while avoiding the captains eyes. "Thank you, for carrying me back to the barracks. I was in a sorry state." 

Rico smiled in a wide grin, "That's what friends are for Leonhart. You never did say who did this to you."

Annie laughed, "It was Ymir and I deserved it. I broke her nose yesterday. What was it Commander Erwin said? Doesn't play well with others?" 

"You? Never!" Rico teased as Annie tossed the last log into place. 

The carts loaded with the bodies of their fallen comrades started to pull in casting a shadow over the friendly banter they shared. She looked to Rico and the Captain nodded, her face hardening as they watched cart after cart stop by the pyres. 

Annie and Ricos cart pulled up and Annie took a deep breath before pulling the first body from the back. She had expected to do this alone but Rico sidled up next to her and began tying off a mask around her face. "For the smell." Annie nodded in thanks and together they began to gently lift the dead. 

Annie looked at all their faces. 

_Mina Carolina,  
Nack Teaz,  
Thomas Wagner,  
Ian Dietric,  
Mitabi,_

_Marco Bodt._

Annie stumbled on that last face, a face she would never forget. Always so bright eyed and eager to please. He was determined to join the Military Police and he would have, had he lived. 

Together, they hoisted him into his place at the top of the pyre. The pair stepped back and Annie bumped into a body behind her. 

Jean had come. He stared at the faded lightning bolt on Marcos hand and took a shallow breath. "I never got to love you, but I always did." Annie placed her hand gently on Jeans shoulder and he placed his gently over hers, giving it a small squeeze. "Goodbye Marco." Neither of them could help the tears that freely rolled down their cheeks as the other members of the 104th gathered to say their goodbyes to their fellow squad members.

All of them showed; Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert, Sasha Brause, Connie Springer, Krista Lenz, Ymir, _Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover._

Annie baulked at the last two, she knew what they were doing of course, blending in. She doubted they had any remorse for their actions and the rage that threatened to consume her overpowered her own tears of grief. This was _their_ fault. No one else's. All this death caused by the Colossal titan and the suicide mission Marley had sent them on. 

She met their eyes and the anger and grief was palpable, her glare enough that even Reiner averted his eyes from her own, attempting to escape her scrutiny. It didn't matter that there were no words exchanged, she didn't need them, her glare was enough to say all she needed. 

She was coming for them. 

The pyres were lit and they watched on as their fallen turned to ash and scattered to the wind. The elite group of the 104th all found themselves together sprawled over empty carts and crates as the Survey Corps, Garrison and Military Police began setting up the staging area. 

"I never want to see another Titan again." Connie breathed out into the still, crisp air. "Hey Annie, you're joining the MPs right? Think I should join the MPs?" 

Annie snapped herself back from her thoughts of revenge and let the question settle, "If somebody told you to die would you?" 

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. 

"Then you should do what you want." She shrugged

"I'm joining the Scouts." Armin stated, his eyes glazed as he stared off into the flames in the distance. 

"So you've decided?" Annie stated more than asked, knowing his resolve. "You're a weakling but you have spirit."

Armin smiled, "Annie, you're actually pretty nice."

"Wha-" 

"I mean, it seems you don't want us to join the Survey Corps and I bet you have a reason for joining the MP's."

Annie sighed, refusing to give away the fact she had indeed changed her mind and her allegiance, "No, I just want to save myself."

Mikasa shot her a knowing look accompanied with a small smile. _You don't want to tell them you're joining the Scouts?_

_I want them to make their own decision, not follow me, or you, or Jean like lambs to the slaughter._

The sun had begun it's descent to the horizon and the sky was streaked with red and orange hues as they heard the call. 

**"Trainees fall in! To the stage!**

Mikasa and Annie looked toward each other and hooked their pinky fingers together. This decision was for both of them and Annie knew when she looked into Mikasa's steel grey eyes that this would be the easiest decision she ever made. 

"Top ten to the front!" 

The eight left from the top ten cadets moved to the front of the stage to be greeted by Commander Nile Dox of the Military Police. "Cadets, you are the exceptional talents of your year. You have shown your dedication and commitment to the Corps, and by doing so have earned a place in the Military Police. Should you wish to accept, step forward now."

All eyes were on Annie and she stood firm, her feet firmly planted as she stared ahead, her eyes burning into the Commander. "No." She whispered defiantly to herself. She turned to Mikasa, "I will not leave you, ever."

The crowd was shaken as not one of the top cadets stepped forward, that is until Reiner did. Annie caught his eye, knowing that he was stepping into her place in the plan, knowing that now she would never turn back to Marleys side. 

"Only one?" Nile called out, "Very well. Reiner Braun, congratulations on joining the Military Police. Report to Stohess District for further training."

Reiner saluted and left the group of assembled cadets, briefly holding Bertholdt's gaze. They had a plan, a plan that Annie was now no longer privy to but she was determined to figure it out. 

Next to the stage was Dot Pyxis. 

"I don't have to say much." He chuckled, his face flushed no doubt from the contents of his hip flask. "Should you decide to join the Garrison then simply leave the floor after Commander Smith's speech. But I must ask that you listen to all he has to say. Thank you."

Annie looked toward Rico and thinly smiled, glad that the first commissioned officer to show a vested interest in her development was here, even if she wasn't joining the same regiment. 

The final Officer to take the stage was one she already knew, one that knew her and that curiosity was piqued again. He fought so openly to protect Eren, maybe joining the Scouts would be right for her, for the Female Titan. 

He cleared his throat and the faint murmurs from the crowd fell away to silence. 

"I am Survey Corps Commander Erwin Smith. The king has granted me authority over all Survey Corps activity. Today, you get to choose which division to join. The reason I am here is to attempt to convince you to join the Survey Corps." 

He took a breath before he continued," Everyone now knows what it is like outside those walls. You were there, in Trost. You and you alone from the 104th know first hand the savagery of the Titans, of their hunger. They never stop, they never sleep and they will always be drawn to us, to their feed."

"You may think all hope is lost, but we have Eren Yaeger and with him lies the secret to defeating the Titans. In a basement in Shiganshina is all we could ever need to break free from their grasp and strike a victory for humanity. We have recorded our first victory, and it will not be the last!"

Annie felt the words light a fire under her, fuelling the fires of determination. The Eldian could win this war, and Annie would be on the front lines to protect the woman she loved. 

"So many will die but we will retake Wall Maria! Those of you who wish to join the Garrison, you are dismissed!" 

The commander saluted and time seemed to slow as the first of the cadets began to pull away. Annie studied the faces of those around her. Mikasa, Armin, Jean and Bertholdt stood fast, the determination in their face unwavering. Connie, Sasha, Krista and Ymir were less determined. 

Connie looked at her almost pleadingly but Annie offered nothing but a nod. He was here, they had all shirked the MPs, there was no other option for them. He clutched at his head and almost sobbed as turned to the others and saw the same fear in their eyes. 

It was done. The last set of resigned footsteps walked away toward the Garrison and Annie looked over what remained. 

The newest recruits to the Survey Corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit out the swing so I hope this was good. Few notes, I enjoy the idea of Ymir and Annie pushing each other. Ymir really comes across here as a bitch but she really is a bitch so idk how not to paint her as a bitch. (did I say bitch enough there?) she'll warm up to Annie in time as Annie continues to change and she grows into the role I have planned for her.
> 
> Mikannie as always uber cute. Love the Rico/Annie dynamic like Annie really needs a fucking friend man and she has one now, well she has a few. She's so tender with Jean with so few words! I see that becoming a beautiful friendship :)
> 
> And FINALLY Annie is officially a member of the Survey Corps ✌️ thank god! 
> 
> Ive had a lot of rum, hope you're all staying safe away from the nasty Covid and to my American friends, good luck with the election, the world is watching. 
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
